Accidental Love
by AtwistedAngel13
Summary: Ginny, the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin, befriends Blaise. Everything goes smoothly until Blaise tries to take his friendship a step further, but what will happen when Draco steps into the picture? Lots of swearing.
1. The Sorting

Title: Accidental Love  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: The Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.  
  
Chapter One: Being Sorted.  
  
First Year  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in a compartment on the train with her big brother, Ron and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ginny had been waiting for this day since she could remember. Every year since she was born, she along with her family escorted her older brothers on to the scarlet train; and this year her family and her two oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie escorted her.  
  
Ginny had woken up two hours before it was time to leave. She couldn't help it, she was just so excited. Her brothers had told her many stories of how magical Hogwarts was. The ghosts, the balls, the Quidditch games, ect; and this year, she was going to be able to see it all and experience it with Ron and the twins.  
  
When it was time to enter the train Ginny was so excited that she had forgotten to give her mother a good bye kiss as she slowly entered the train; leaving behind her trunk. Ron shook his head disapprovingly as her brothers chuckled. "Oh honestly, Guinevere Anne Weasley! Come back here!" Screeched Mrs. Weasley. Ginny quickly turned around and ran back to her family, extremely embarrassed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny the tightest hug and a big kiss on her cheek, "Have fun Ginny and let you beautiful imagination run wild." Bill and Charlie each gave her bear hugs and sent her on her way.  
  
And now, here she is in the compartment with her brother and his friends, listening to them talk about how horrible Draco Malfoy was. She didn't think that he was that bad, he actually sounded very interesting. Ron talked for hours about Draco and quite frankly, Ginny was getting bored of listening to Ron's blabbering. Ginny grabbed her sketch book, quietly excused herself and left the compartment.  
  
Ginny Weasley was not an ordinary girl. For one, she's a Weasley, born into a family of a mother, a father, and six brothers. She has the Weasley red hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile that will light up a room. She has the Weasley temper yet she is very kind and she has a dangerous side to her that not even she knows about...until the day it's ready to be released. Oh and she has an imagination of a child that will never grow old. She's a very creative person. Her room is decorated so beautifully; you'd think that she hired someone to do it, but that fact was she did it all by herself. She loves to paint and draw; wanting to be an interior designer later on.  
  
Ginny sighed relieved that she was out of that stuffy compartment. She walked up the hall and peered through a couple of compartments, trying to seek one for herself. Ginny found a compartment with one person in it. She knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Hello. May I sit here?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
The boy nodded and put his hand out to the chair across from him. Ginny quietly thanked him and sat. She looked at him and curiosity took over her. The boy had silky black hair tied in a pony tail with a ribbon, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. The boy cleared his throat and Ginny looked down, blushing madly, "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to make you feel awkward."  
  
The boy chuckled and said, "That's alright, I'm Blaise Zambini."  
  
Ginny bit her lip and introduced herself, "I'm Guinevere Weasley, but you can call me Ginny or Gin."  
  
The boy looked surprised at first, but soon recovered, "Nice to meet Ginny or Gin."  
  
There was tension that surrounded them, though it was when Ginny asked, "Do you mind if I do a quick sketch of you?"  
  
Blaise thought for a moment, and agreed. He sat still, staring out of the window. Ginny had to work fast because she didn't want him to wait too long. Half an hour later, Ginny was almost complete. She put her pencil down and flipped the cover back in place.  
  
"Uh...do you mind if I see how I look?" Blaise asked.  
  
Ginny smirked and said, "You can't look at it now."  
  
Blaise looked shocked, "Any why can't I?"  
  
"I can't show you because it's incomplete."  
  
"I don't care! I want to see." Blaise complained like a four year old child. Ginny giggled and said, "I'll show you when I finish." Blaise rolled his eyes and sat back in the position he was in. Ginny opened her sketch book again and drew the back around.  
  
A couple of hours later, the train reached Hogwarts. Ginny stood up to leave the compartment, but Blaise stopped by putting a hand on her shoulder gently, "Ginny what year are you in?"  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "First year."  
  
Blaise nodded and let go of her. She calmly walked out of the compartment and off the train and stood next to Hagrid. Once he had gathered all the first years, he told them to get into groups of four into a boat and then they were off. The first sight of Hogwarts was magnificent. Ginny smiled and thought, 'this is the best day of my life'.  
  
A lot of students 'oohed' and 'awwed'. When they reached the steps of Hogwarts, they were greeted by a stern looking woman with small spectacles. Ginny knew who this was and felt bad for the students who got on her bad side. She lead them into the Great Hall and said, "When I call your names, please sit on this stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
  
"Mary, Applegate!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
And so. Ginny waited patiently for her turn and when it came, she calmly sat on the stool and waited to be told where to go. Of course she already knew where to go. Every Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Hum, interesting! You have a lot of bravery in you; Gryffindor, but wait there is more, you have a lot more of...yes. Definitely." The sorting hat whispered. Ginny was now getting a bit scared, why was the Sorting Hat having such a difficult time trying to find out where to put her. Isn't it easy enough? Weasley=Gryffindor. How hard can it be.  
  
Then out of the blue the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
This act surprised everyone. Ron jumped out of his seat and stormed up to the head table to talk to Dumbledore as Ginny sat on the stool shocked. She was sorted in to Slytherin. She, a Weasley was sorted... That was all she could think about. Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly and pushed Ginny lightly towards the Slytherin table where she sat next to Blaise who was also sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Go back to your respective table at this moment or else you'll be suspended." Hollered Professor McGonagall. Ron immediately scrambled away from the head master and back to his spot ; in between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ginny didn't eat that night, though Blaise did try to persuade her. Every Slytherin was surprised to find a Weasley being sorted into the their house and they weren't welcoming her with open arms; especially Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Ginny didn't know why Blaise hung out with them, they were horrible people while Blaise wasn't exactly the nicest, but he wasn't as unwelcomingly harsh to her.  
  
When dinner had ended, Blaise showed Ginny to the Slytherin dungeons and to her dorm. She unfortunately shared a room with Pansy along with her two best friends, Marsha and Naomi. They glared at Ginny, but she ignored them and walked to her bed. She pulled the curtains around her and changed that way no one can see her, talk to her or laugh at her. Ginny laid down on her bed and pulled the covers around her and cried. She didn't care that Pansy and her friends were laughing at her. Ginny had obviously thought too soon when she thought that today was the best day of her life. Ginny groaned and thought, 'today is the worst day of my life'.  
  
Mean while in the boys dorm, Blaise and Draco were arguing. "She's actually not that bad! She isn't like the rest of her family! Give her a chance Draco!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"No way in hell, Blaise. She's a Weasley and nothings going to change that. I don't care if she's a total 180 from her family!" Draco shouted back, ending their little argument.  
  
Blaise sighed and whispered, "You don't know what you're missing out on."  
  
Draco rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Missing out on? Pft, yeah right. Like getting Weasley germs on you is great."  
  
The two got into bed and turned out the candles. Both of them can't wait until the next day for different reasons.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
Hello everyone. I know that I have grammar problems in this along with spelling. That is why I need betas! I need about three to five (I guess). It's kind of first come first serve. If you really want to beta my stories, there is another that I need help with. Just e mail me or tell me in a review. Please tell me how I did! 


	2. Learning the Ropes

Title: Accidental Love  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: The Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.  
  
Chapter Two: Learning the Ropes  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning, unhappy. The memories for the night before flooded back to her. She fought back the tears that were threatening to cascade down her face. She slowly walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Ginny didn't get the best sleep in the world that night and she was pretty sure Pansy and her bitches were the reason for that.  
  
When she came out of the shower in a robe, there was a girl sitting on her bed. She had a warm smiled plastered on her face. "Hi, my name is Brielle Zambini. I'm in the sixth year and Blaise's sister." Ginny smiled back and whispered softly, "My name is Ginny Weasley." Brielle was totally different from her brother physically, but she was as nice as her brother. She had black hair with blue highlights, and her eyes were a dark brown.  
  
"Get dressed and Blaise and I'll show you the ropes to being a Slytherin."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey, look the Sorting Hat put you in this house for a reason. Slytherins aren't what people make them out to be; well most anyways. I'll see you in the common room in 10 minutes and don't be late."  
  
OK so she wasn't as nice as her brother, but hey if she was willing to take time to show a first year how it works around in her house then she's ok. Ginny quickly changed went down to the common room.  
  
"Ok, first rule to being a Slytherin never be late. You're either early or on time those are your only options." Brielle said. "And my brother is being extremely late. BLAISE ZAMBINI DON'T MAKE YOU GO UP THERE!" She turned back to Ginny and smiled as if that was a normal thing, Ginny laughed, but she stopped midway when another Slytherin wrapped his arms around Brielle and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm showing Ginny around. She's new. Ginny this is Matt my boyfriend and Matt this is Ginny." Brielle introduced.  
  
"Oh, you're Weasley. Nice to meet you. We'll I don't want to slow you down so I'll be leaving now." Matt said winking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned away as Brielle and Matt shared a kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone clear his throat. Brielle pursed her lips and turned to met her brothers eyes, "You're late." Blaise just shrugged and walked up to Matt, "Matt."  
  
"Blaise. As I said before, I'll be on my way." Matt.  
  
"Are you two not friends?" Ginny asked curious.  
  
Brielle clucked her tongue and said, "Second rule of being a Slytherin, mind you own business."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "I don't like my sister dating the Slytherin Sex King. And you know what Brielle, I think I can handle it from here. I think you would rather be with the man whore."  
  
Brielle clenched her jaw and said, "He is not a man whore and I won't leave you to teach Ginny how it is in Slytherin because one: you, yourself don't know all the rules, second: your too soft and third: you're a stupid, pathetic, lifeless, second year."  
  
Blaise growled and Brielle smirked, "Lets go."  
  
They headed to the Great Hall. Brielle sat next to Matt while Blaise took Ginny off to the end of the table where they sat around Pansy, her bitches and Draco. Ginny didn't really want to sit there, but she had no choice. "Well, well, well, look at what the dog dragged in. I used to have so much respect for the Sorting Hat because it's always sorted correctly, but I think that its getting a bit old don't you girls?" Pansy asked.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, but smirked, "Hey Pansy, would you like some butter with that bread?"  
  
Pansy looked at her with a perplexed face, "What are you-"  
  
"Here!" She picked up the bowl of butter and speared it all over Pansy's face and then placed the bowl over Pansy's head.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
"Yes, I am the bitch and you're the whore!"  
  
Pansy gasped and threw the piece of bread at Ginny who dodged it and tsked. "My Pansy, you really do need to work on your aiming skills. Here let me teach you. Do you mind being the target? Thanks babe." She winked at her and scooped up a spoonful of applesauce and flung it at her. "There that's how you do it. Now you try."  
  
Pansy scooped up a handful of ketchup and threw it at Ginny, but missed and hit one of the Gryffindors. "PANSY PARKINSON! Have I taught you nothing?" The Gryffindor that the ketchup hit shouted food fight and the whole Great Hall erupted into screams and laughter as food flew through the air.  
  
Ginny grabbed an apple and walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Draco and Blaise. She slid her back down a wall and put her head in her hands. Draco and Blaise bent down her and Draco said, "Not bad Weasley, you have my respect."  
  
Ginny shook her hand and said, "That was horrible. I hadn't even meant to do that." Draco smirked and said, "It doesn't matter. You already did it. Too late, just live it. You probably have the respect of many Slytherins now."  
  
Draco stood up and left. Blaise sat down next to Ginny and said, "Last rule: Live you life to the fullest. Don't let people bullshit you around."  
  
Ginny looked up at Blaise and laughed. "This is unbelievable."  
  
Professor Snape stormed out of the Great Hall and he looked around. His eyes landed on Ginny and she got scared, "Miss Weasley! Detention for a week!" He walked away with his robes bellowing behind him. When he was out of sight Ginny and Blaise bursted into laughter, "Did you see his face?" Ginny asked once she gained control.  
  
"I think that was an egg on his forehead."  
  
Throughout the day, Ginny was patted on her shoulders and thanked her for the welcome back to school food fight. She felt good at first, but then by the end of the day her shoulders hurt and all the congratulating got on her nerves.  
  
At dinner she sat next to Blaise and across from Draco and a couple of his friends. Draco was right, she had gained respect from most of the Slytherins, though they were still a little hard on her. Sure she had dumped a bowl of butter on Pansy and started a food fight, but that wasn't enough to make her excepted.  
  
Personally Ginny didn't care if she was excepted into Slytherin. This is a her first year and she was going to enjoy it and anyone who was going to get in her way was going to be really sorry. Blaise was by her side a 100%.  
  
Ron of course wasn't very happy. He had sent a letter home to his parents telling them what happened to Ginny. They had written a letter to Ginny congratulating her, even though they didn't like the house she was sorted in, they didn't care because they knew it wasn't going to change her. She was just sorted into the house that suited her personality and her parents were thankful that the Sorting Hat had did that. They knew that she was nothing like her brothers, she was more like her Aunt. Creative, out going, ambitious, intelligent, and cunning.  
  
DRACO (His dorm, getting ready to go to bed.)  
  
Draco was surprised at what the littlest Weasley had done that morning, but more amused. 'So she's got a little spunk.' He pulled the covers over him and thought, 'Well Blaise, I guess you're right. But I'll let you have your fun with her first. She's not that ripe yet.' He fell asleep that night soundless.  
  
GINNY'S SIXTH YEAR  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs of the Burrow screaming, "Ronald Weasley! I'm going to rip you into pieces, slowly and painfully, then feed you to the gnomes!" She stormed up to Ron, who was eating breakfast calmly and smacked him. He stood up and shouted back, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, she walked out of the kitchen. "Ginny dear, what is wrong?"  
  
"Ron painted my whole room Slytherin house colors and look at what he did to my hair?!" Ginny said pointing at her hair. It had been colored green and her favorite pajama's had been charmed to say 'Blood Traitor' and it was silver.  
  
"Now Ginny, you know that I can just change it back. You don't have to be so loud. Honestly, be more ladylike!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she headed up to change Ginny's room back to the way it was.  
  
Ginny glared at Ron and huffed. He smiled innocently back. That just hit her nerve, she jumped up on Ron and started to chock him and hit his head against the floor. Fred and George jumped out of there chairs and pulled Ginny off of Ron.  
  
Ron was gasping for breath, "You bitch!"  
  
Ginny turned to Fred and George and asked politely, "May I have me arms back?" They immediately dropped her arms. She took a deep breath and whispered, "That feels so much better." She walked over to the table, grabbed a scone and headed of to her room.  
  
When she was out of ear shot Fred and George erupted into peels of laughter, but got serious after a few seconds, "Ron, don't you think that was a little out of hand? I mean, Ginny isn't a blood traitor."  
  
"Yes, she is! You didn't see what she had done to poor Neville in Potions!"  
  
"Neville has always been a klutz in Potions and the laughing stock of the school and you never did anything about it." Fred said.  
  
"In fact, I think that you actually laughed at him a couple of times." George added.  
  
"Why are you two defending her?!" Ron asked horrified.  
  
They shrugged and George said, "I guess it's because Aunt Mary Jane was almost sorted in Slytherin and Ginny's like an exact replica of her. It's not her fault what she's born as Ron."  
  
"That's why we don't accuse her of any of this. She's only human and think of it this way." Fred said.  
  
"What"  
  
"If"  
  
"You"  
  
"Were"  
  
"Her?"  
  
The twins each raised an eye brow and left Ron to think.  
  
He sighed and left to apologize to Ginny.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I'm sorry that this was so short. The next chapter is where most of the things start. So just review and tell me what you think.  
  
Gigglygal- lol, at first I didn't understand what you said. But after like twenty times of reading it over and over again, I eventually got it.  
  
Volley118- Did I tell you how much I appreciate you reading all of my stories? Which by the way, which one do you like the best?  
  
xPlayer Haterx- thank you so much for reviewing for my stories, and actually staying with me. I can't believe you read Say the Word and now you're reading Gaining Custody. That's fanfic by the way, is extremely boring and I don't care if you don't read it anymore. I actually don't want to continue it, but I can't wait to start the next part. It's going to be really exciting. I babbling, gtg.  
  
Kittybro- Thanks for reviewing for my stories.  
  
Lizagirl- I almost forgot about Ron. ALMOST!  
  
Black Cherry- lol, anymore really's. jk. Thanks for reviewing and I'm definitely going to keep writing.  
  
Draco Rules- Thank you, thank you!  
  
Color Crispy- lol, I know that its Virginia, but everyone (err, mostly everyone) is saying its Guinevere, but Ginny is actually the nick name for Virginia. 


	3. Ripe Enough

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **In this story The Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

**Chapter Three: **Ripe Enough

Train Station

An hour later, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at Platform 9 ¾. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both had smiles plastered on each of their faces. Someone looking from the outside in would think that the couple looked blissful, but someone looking from the inside out they would know that the couple wasn't as content as people think.

All seven children and Harry and Hermione have heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley argue. It's not that the pair didn't cover their tracks; but every time they put up the silencing charm around the room, the twins always undid it and everyone heard what the duo were arguing about.

Sometimes Mr. Weasley wouldn't return to the Burrow until 2 in the morning, making Mrs. Weasley cry and worry about him. Bill and Charlie have each tried to ask Mr. Weasley where he goes, but he just tells them not to worry.

BACK TO PLATFORM 9 ¾

"Hey Ginny!" Someone shouted.

Ginny spun around and squealed. "Brielle!" She ran over to her and the two embraced. "Oh my god, I thought that I was never going to see you again. Every time I visit Blaise you're never there."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I got my own place and I rarely go and visit my family. You know, with them so...'busy' and all." Brielle sighed, "God, I want to take Blaise away from that kind of surrounds, but I'm too young to watch after him and the Ministry will never approve."

"Look on the bright side, he'll be out of school this year and then he's going to get his own place so you won't have to worry about him too much."

Brielle nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"Now to a brighter subject, how are you and Mr. Matt?"

Brielle licked her lips and laughed bitterly, "We aren't together anymore."

Ginny bit her lip and apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

Brielle shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you that you should be careful. I've heard what you've become and I'm not going to say anything about it, but just watch out. I don't want you to get hurt like I did. You can go out with whom ever you want, just be cautious of the Slytherin Sex King this year. I have a hunch on who it could be, but I'm not going to tell you."

Ginny pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "Fine! I'll find out anyways, Little Miss Secret Ass."

Brielle gasped and lightly whacked Ginny upside the head, "Watch the language!"

Ginny laughed, "Ok, MOM. Well it's been nice talking to you again."

"Oh right you got school." Brielle replied mockingly.

Ginny stuck her tongue out immaturely and bide Brielle good bye.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bide the Hogwarts students' good bye. Just as Ginny was getting aboard the train, her mother stopped her and pulled her to the side. "Ginny, honey I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you and you can tell me anything that happens at school. I will support you the no end."

Ginny smiled and said, "I love you too mom. I'll try to write once a week to let you know how I'm doing." Her smile fell and she spoke in a serious manner, "Mom, I want you to tell me if Dad's doing anything to you or if he does. Don't worry too much about him, he's a grown man and I'm sure that his late nights are at the Ministry working hard to support us."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed a little and was about to say something, but the train whistle blew. Ginny smiled softly and pecked her mother on the cheek, "I have to go, but I'll be back before you know it. I love you. Bye."

"Good bye!"

Ginny jumped on the train just as it was about to begin. She walked to her usual compartment where she knew that Blaise would be waiting for her. She opened the door and all the happiness flew out of her. She glared at the person sitting next to Blaise and asked bitterly, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Emotionlessly, he answered, "I'm here visiting a friend."

Ginny continued to glare at him as she sat across from her housemates. Blaise rolled his eyes at the immaturity that was being displayed in front of him. "How was your summer Ginny?" He questioned trying to start a conversation between the three of them.

Ginny turned her attention away from Draco and was about to reply when Draco cut in front of her, "She was probably working the whole summer; trying to buy some new robes, but by the looks of it, you don't seem to be wearing any new robes; even if it is from the second hand store."

Ginny jumped up and glared at him, "I was not working this summer at all! I-"

Blaise stood in the center of the two arguers, "Ginny relax. Draco shut your god damn mouth." Surprisingly, they both did what they were told and sat. Blaise exhaled heavily and sat down in his seat. '_How in the world did I end up with these two for friends, I have no idea. I really need to get out more._' He thought as the three of them sat silently in the compartment.

They didn't speak until the food trolley came around. Blaise and Draco each bought something to eat as Ginny sat by the window, staring at the beautiful pasture that flashed by. Blaise had offered her something to eat, but she declined politely. "I ate a large breakfast, but thank you." She had told him and turned her attention to the window as wild birds flew over head. She mentally sighed and wished that she could be free to fly, to soar away from all of her problems like them.

As she stared out the window, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around thinking it was Blaise, but was taken aback to find that it was Draco. They locked eyes for a moment and then went back to what they were doing before. Surprisingly, she hadn't blushed when they were staring endlessly into each others eyes.

As she continued to stare out the window, the two male Slytherins were wrapped up in each of their own thoughts, but both were thinking similar thoughts. '_Damn Ginny has changed!'_ Ginny's hair had changed her hair back from green to her light brown red. It was just below her shoulder blade, not too long and it was wavy. Her eyes were a light, glassy brown that was different from most people. Ginny wasn't too tall, about 5'7. Blaise thought back to the very first day that he and she met. She was so different then. Freckles covered her face, now they sprinkled itself across her nose a bit on her cheeks. And she was short and kind of well, tubby.

Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny and knelt in front of her. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" He asked sincerely. She smiled and whispered, "Yes, I am positive. Thank you." He nodded and walked back to his place. Blaise eyed him weirdly. Draco shrugged.

Once they were finished with lunch, Blaise decided to start another conversation. "What do you think will happen this year?"

Draco looked over to Ginny who seemed not to hear the question and if she did, then she wasn't acknowledging it. "I don't know. Dumbledore probably has something big planed this year for us seventh years because we're graduating."

"Yeah, but not only that. Brielle was acting strange this morning. She kept asking me if I knew what was going to happen at school this year. Dumbledore must have something big planed for the whole school. What do you think Ginny?" Blaise asked.

Ginny turned around in her chair to face her friend and house mate. "I'm not sure. You don't think it's going to be another Yule Ball thing, do you?"

Draco shook his head, "After what Potter did, Dumbledore decided that any future Yule Ball's be held after Voldemort's death. If he ever dies that is."

Ginny laughed lightly and said, "I'm sure he will."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Dumbledore has planned for us I guess."

They sat quietly, yet again, for the rest of the train ride. When they got to Hogwarts, they sat in the same carriage and went to the Great Hall. Ginny was in the middle of the two. '_What the fuck does Malfoy want? Why is he sitting next to me?' _She thought as she sat in between the two men and listened to Dumbledore and waited patiently for the sorting to end.

Ginny quickly ate dinner and went back to the common room. '_Shit, what the hell is the fucking password?' _She thought as she waited for someone to come and tell her so she could go to sleep. She didn't have to wait long though because she heard someone one up the stairs. '_Thank you!' _She thought as she starting jumping up and down. She really needed to use the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing, Weasley?"

Ginny groaned, "Malfoy, just tell me the god damn password so I can go to sleep!"

Draco smirked and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. I'm not sure I remember the password. It was a fruit of some sort. Was it banana? Or apple?"

Ginny's jaw dropped and she stopped jumping around. "You don't remember the fucking password?"

He shrugged again and said cockily, "I'm not sure. I think you'll have to help me remember."

She glared at him and stomped over to him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and said menacingly, "Tell me the mother fucking password or else you will feel a very painful feeling in your 'lower region' in less then three seconds."

Draco raised an eye brow and smirked. "I dare you."

Ginny glared at him. She absolutely despised that smirk and wanted to wash it away. She smirked and said, "Draco, do you like Weasley germs?"

He raised his eye brow higher and was about to answer when he felt Ginny's lips on his. He's eyes widened, but he liked the sensation. Just as he was about to kiss back, she pulled away and whispered in his eye, "Tell me the password."

Draco nodded and said the password. "Professor Snape."

Ginny smiled and patted Draco's cheek harshly, "Thank you." She turned around and walked through the portrait adding an extra sway in her step. Draco swallowed hard and shook his head. He glared at the portrait hole that Ginny had just walked through. 'Oh, no. She's going to pay for that.' He thought as he walked into the common room and up to his privet room.

Ginny walked into her room and as soon as the door closed, she bursted into peels of laughter; but stopped short when she her full bladder kicked into mind. She ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and quickly removed her skirt. 'Damn, that was close.' She thought as she began to pull her skirt up.

She walked into her room to find that it was full of girls. 'Goddamit! How that fuck am I supposed to do my shit in here? I'm going to fucking beat Pansy's ass one day.' Ginny walked over her bed and grabbed her backpack. She glared at Pansy as she walked out the door. She stormed out of the dungeons and out to the lake.

Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'Ah fresh air.' She walked over to the Whomping Willow and sat down against the trunk of it. The Whomping Willow seemed not to notice that Ginny was sitting against it and if it did, it didn't show any sign of it. Actually from the very first time Ginny sat against it, it hadn't done anything to her.

In Ginny's first year, she hadn't known that it was the Whomping Willow; thinking it was a regular tree, she sat against it. Blaise had come running out of Hogwarts screaming something, but Ginny hadn't heard. She stood up and ran over to him and asked him what was wrong. He had told her that the tree she had been sitting against was the Whomping Willow and it could kill her.

Ginny had shrugged and said that if I could kill her, it didn't. Blaise was surprised, but he didn't push the matter. Why the Whomping Willow didn't beat the living day lights out of Ginny, no one knew. Ginny came to the Whomping Willow to sit and think in peace because no one came near the it, knowing that it would fling them across the lake.

Ginny sighed and began removing the contents of her bag. She opened her notebook and a note tumbled out of it. Throwing caution to the wind, she opened the note. She smirked as she read it. It simply said, '34.' Ginny turned the note over and wrote on the back. '42.' she laid back on the grass and put her hands behind her head.

Ever since her fourth year, Ginny and Pansy have been holding a secret contest between the two. They both were seeing who could sleep with most men. As of right now, Ginny was in the lead. They would stop once Pansy left Hogwarts or when one of them had slept with the whole school. Ginny yawned and closed her eyes.

No matter how much she looked like she was enjoying life, she wasn't. How could anyone have fun playing with someone else's heart, being a whore? Ginny was the most respected girl in Hogwarts and most people thought that she was happy being who she was. In reality, she was disgusted with herself. 'God what if I get some kind of STD playing this game?' She thought as she slowly began drifting off.

Unfortunately she wasn't able to go to sleep as soon as she heard the voice of her top enemy and her best friend. Fortunately she hidden by the tree in front of her, so they couldn't see her. Ginny sat up and groaned. 'Who in the world crowned him to be Slytherin's Sex God? I mean look at him.' She thought as her eyes ran over his body. 'Never mind, I can understand. He definitely is...hot.' Not cute, way beyond that. Hot was the only word to describe him at the moment.

Ginny licked her lips as she started on her homework. 'Number one goal lay Draco Malfoy.'

Draco had been talking with Blaise when he felt someone staring at him. He quickly looked around and his eyes skimmed over Ginny's, but he rapidly turned his attention back to Blaise. "Were you even listening to me?" Blaise asked?

Draco nodded, "Or course, now continue."

Blaise continued his conversation as Draco pictured Ginny and nasty thoughts began to fill his mind. "Sorry to interrupt, but its getting cold out here and I think that it would be best if we headed inside. Dinners about to start." Draco said mindlessly as he began to walk away. Blaise stared at him confused. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Ten minutes after Draco and Blaise left, Ginny started to pack her things and leave. She had managed to finish most of her homework, but it was getting chilly outside and she knew she could finish it in the library.

Ginny decided to skip dinner that night and head straight to the library to get started on her Transfiguration homework. When she got there, she was happy to say that her favorite table in the corner of the library was empty. She set her books down and began flipping through her Transfiguration textbook. 'Damn, how can she give us homework on something that isn't even in the book?' She thought as she stood up and began skimming her fingers lightly over the books. She was looking for a book that would be able to explain how to transfigure something metal into something live. Most books showed you how to do it, but never explain how to and what is the aftermath if you did it wrong and that was what Ginny was looking for.

She groaned as she came back to her table. She just went to ask Madam Prince if they had the book that could help her and the librarian had apologized and said that the book had just been checked out.

Ginny slammed her forehead lightly against the table and sighed. 'Fabulous. Just great!' Just then she heard someone pull out the chair that lay in front of her. Ginny looked up to tell the person to beat it, but she stopped when she came face to face with Draco.

She glared at him as he smirked. He slowly opened his textbook and she gasped. He had the book she need. Ginny licked her lips and asked quietly, "Can I see that book for a minute?"

Draco inwardly laughed. 'Plan A.' "I don't know Weasley, can you?"

Ginny gritted her teeth, "May I see the book?"

"Why?" He asked innocently.

Ginny bit her bottom lip hard, "Because I need it to answer a couple of questions for homework."

"What did you need?" He asked mockingly.

"The book, Mal-"

"Sorry, what's my name?"

"Draco." She spat.

"Now what was it that you needed?"

Ginny took a deep breath and stood up. She began to collect her things. "Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"My room." She whispered as she walked out of the library. Draco leaned back in his chair and smirked. 'Now she's ripe enough.'

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to post. I'm just really busy with school and everything. School just started for me and I'm packed with homework, but I'll try to post one a week like usual or once every two weeks. I'm not making any promises. Just review and tell me how I did.


	4. Let the Games Begin

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **In this storyThe Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

**Chapter Four: **Let the Games Begin

It's been two months since school started and Ginny and Pansy resumed there little game. Ginny slept with three people so far and is now going out with Ben Fisher from Ravenclaw. Sleeping with Draco would, for Ginny, be a big score. Pansy slept with four; her eyes still pawning over Draco. Draco and Ginny talk once in a while, desperately wanting him out of the vulture's claws; Ginny's main goal is to sleep with Draco because Pansy doesn't have a chance with him and she knew this.

Ginny's plan was to become friends with Draco and reel him in that way, but Draco has other plans. Blaise hangs out with Ginny whenever he has time. He tries to make time before he sleeps to talk with her.

Saturday morning

Ginny woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned and shut off the nuisance machine. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She absolutely hated waking up early. She used to love it, but being in Slytherin can change good, long time habits.

Ginny was happily taking her shower. Pansy and her 'bitches' were still asleep so they wouldn't wake for another hour or so. Half an hour later, Ginny's peace and relaxation was interrupted by thunderous knocks on the door. She groaned and shouted that she would be out in a little bit.

They continued to knock for a little while longer, but soon stopped once Ginny cursed them out. She dried her self off and got dressed. She got out of the bathroom and was met with the usual glares and rude comments. She ignored them, folded her clothes, put them on the bed for that night, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

Ginny walked to the library. She didn't come across anyone except a few first years, but other then that it was quiet. And she liked it that way. She got out bed early because she wanted to hear the silence. Of course sleeping would be better, but she had wanted to finish her book today too. Her goal for that week was to finish _The Outsiders, Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl, _and _The Wish List. _In order for her to accomplish her goal she would have to finish each book in two days or less. If she could achieve her objective then she would give herself a nice one week break- not reading books- and then the next week she would assign herself four new books to read and those books will be a little bigger.

Ginny sighed when she reached the library. Today was going to be a quiet and boring day for her. Blaise wouldn't be going to the library that day. He had Quidditch practice and then after that he would go out with his girlfriend. Ginny checked into the library and walked over to one of the tables and levitated it to the aisle that contained books about non fiction. It was usually a pretty quiet aisle until after lunch.

Ginny put her backpack against the foot of the table, took out _The Wish List _and started reading it. She read for an hour, grabbed a drink of water from the water bottle that was in her backpack, stretched and continued her reading for another hour and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat in her usual seat, in between Draco and Blaise. They talked about random things. Once Ginny finished breakfast she excused herself and went to back to the library to find that the Dream Team was at her table.

She cocked an eye brow and walked over to them. This was going to very fun. _I guess today isn't going to be a too boring day after all._ She thought as she walked over to her table and sneered at them. "Hello everyone."

They turned to her and glared at her. "What do you want?" Hermione questioned snottily.

Ginny shrugged, "I just came to ask if you would get off of my table."

Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow, "Your table?" They asked in unison. She rolled her eyes and nodded. "We don't see your name on it." Harry snapped back. Ginny licked her lips and said, "Look under the table."

Reluctantly, they looked under the table and when they got up Ginny had to cough to cover up her laughs. Ron's face was red as hell, Harry's was embarrassment –because he was the one who asked the question in the first place-, and Hermione's was of pure bitchiness.

Ginny coughed again and said, "I hope that was enough proof, now get off of my table." Ron was the first to stand up, followed by Harry and then Hermione. Ron was full of hatred at the moment towards his sister –or 'someone who lives with him, shares his blood and has the same last name as him' as Ron classifies her as-.

"Fine, blood traitor, we'll leave now." Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, make fun of Ginny Weasley. She's a blood traitor, she's a Weasley in Slytherin, She's a Slytherin and she despises her brother. Why don't you come up with some new stuff instead of depending on the old?"

"The old stuff is classic." Hermione replied to the rhetorical question.

Ginny took a threatening step towards Hermione, who seemed to struggle with wanting to step back and needing to stay where she was. Ginny looked her straight in the face and said firmly, "Go to hell, Mudblood." Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Ginny sneered and watched as they left without another word.

She sighed and sat down. She took out her book to and resumed reading. After five minutes of trying over and over again to read the same paragraph –and not understanding it- she gave up. No matter how many times Ron calls her a blood traitor, she just can't get used to it. Just like Hermione can't get used to being called a Mudblood. She and Ginny can't help what they are. They were just born that way. It's hard enough to live in a world that is different; they don't need people to point out their abnormal ness.

Ginny put the book down and put her head in her hands. _Why does everyone hate me? _She thought.

"Not everyone hates you."

Ginny jumped, "Oh hey Draco. Did I say that out loud?"

"The 'oh hey Draco. Did I say that out loud' part, yeah." He joked.

She licked her lips and shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't be here? Fine, then I'll leave." He pouted, stood up and-

"Draco! I was just asking, but sure you can stay."

He smirked, "I heard you said to the Golden Eyes." Ginny laughed at the new nickname that he had given to her the Dream Team. She grinned and told him to sit down. He happily obliged and the two spent the afternoon reading together.

Two more months past and, Ginny had slept with 23 more people, Pansy slept with 24. They were each doing fairly good. The first Quidditch match would be held in two days between Slytherin and Gryffindor as usual and everyone was excited to see this year's game. Draco had beat Harry for the past two years and Slytherin had won the Cup for those years.

Indeed, Slytherin won the match again. Draco was extremely proud of himself. He was a nervous wreck before the game. He didn't want to play his last Quidditch match against Gryffindor and lose. This was his seventh year and by god he was going to win.

From the moment Draco caught the snitch, he was in heaven. There was going to be a huge after-match party tonight in the Slytherin dungeons and there was going to be more alcohol this year and it was mostly for Draco. Blaise had purposely ordered more alcoholic beverages tonight because he wanted his best friend to get a good lay tonight.

Ginny of course was back in the library. No she wasn't becoming another Hermione Granger. She just liked reading. She loved the feeling of reading a really good book, being in it so much that you're sucked into the world. You imagine that you're the main character and the surroundings around you. She's amazed at how author's can do that.

While in the midst of reading _The Iliad _Ginny was interrupted. "Hey Gin." She inwardly groaned, but plastered on a fake smile. "Hey Blaise, what's up?"

He grimaced, "Did I interrupt you?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged, "It's ok. I can always continue later on. So what are you doing here?"

He pouted and slumped over a little, "I guess you don't want to see your best friend." He turned around and Ginny rolled her eyes. _What's up with you and Draco and the pouting and the slouching and the 'fine I guess you don't like me anymore I'll leave' thing? _She thought as she stopped Blaise.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on. You wouldn't be in the library for no apparent reason."

Blaise smirked, "I just came to ask if you're going to be attending the party tonight for Draco."

"Don't you mean for the game?"

"You know what I mean."

Ginny laughed, "Sure I'll come."

Blaise jumped up, "Great! I'll see you there then." He ran out of the library.

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled. Blaise just got a wild hair; he'll need her there to watch over him. He's most likely going to get drunk as hell and then she's going to have to stay and watch him for the night –make sure that he doesn't puke anywhere but the toilet-.

She picked up her book and resumed reading. After ten minutes of rereading the same page. She gave up. _Damn you Blaise. _She put her things away and walked out of the library. _Where to now? _Today's Saturday, so there wasn't class to occupy her.

Ginny slowly walked to the lake. She put her things by a nearby tree, took off her socks and shoes and walked towards the water. "What do you think your doing?"

She bit her bottom lip and spun around. "Why hello to you too Draco."

He was leaning against the tree that she had put her backpack against. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to go for a little dip. Want to join me?"

Draco laughed, "Are you kidding me? It's almost winter and you're just about to go into a freezing cold lake. Hello, earth to Ginny."

She pursed her lips, walked over to him, took his hand and pulled him towards the water. "What the fuck do you think your doing Weasley? Hey! I don't want to get wet!" He snatched his hand away just as they reached the shore and the water rushed up to their feet.

"Draco, come on. The water isn't as cold as you think it is. It's actually pretty warm. Trust me." Ginny said taking his hand again, but this time gentler.

He didn't snatch his hand away as she dragged him towards the water. He didn't notice that he was in the water until he was waist deep in it. It wasn't freezing, cold yes, but he would get over it eventually.

Draco and Ginny were staring deep in each others eyes before they noticed they were in the water. Ginny dropped his hand like it was burning her and a flash of disappointment flew across his face, but it was soon replaced with mischief. Ginny didn't see the disappointment, but she knew the mischief face. Blaise always had that mischief in his eyes just like the twins.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Draco don't! I was the one who brought you here."

"Yes, but it was against my will." He smirked and dunked her head under water. When she resurfaced, Draco wasn't there. She looked around her and sighed _great, now where did that shit head go to? _She was just about to leave, when she felt something tug at her foot. Ginny gave a frightened scream as she was pulled underwater only to find that Draco had pulled yet again another trick on her.

Later on that evening found Ginny in her dorm room getting dressed for the party. She didn't think it was a really big thing, but that was until Blaise said that it was being held in a local club in the depths of Hogsmeade. Many students don't know about it, except for Slytherins. They often held parties there until that one night when a person thought they saw a professor there so they stopped going for a little while. This is the first time many of them have gone to the club in two years.

It was being held at 9:30 til whenever and Ginny was not going to be caught dead leaving before 12:00. So she would have to wear comfortable yet sexy clothes tonight. She wasn't exactly planning on getting laid tonight. In fact if she did, that would ruin the night for her. All she wanted to do was get extremely drunk, dance and lose herself for the night. Ginny sighed once she was finished applying her last touch of make up.

Tonight she decided she was going to wear a black spaghetti tank top, with a long sleeve see-through white button up shirt, and a skirt that reached half way down her thigh. She didn't put too much make up on, just some lip gloss and eye liner.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked at the clock that hung above the door and it read 7:40. _I have about an hour and half to kill before I have to leave. _She walked over to the nightstand next to her bed and retrieved her sketch book and pencil. Yes, she used a muggle pencil. She found that using a pencil, keeps the picture looking newer longer than when she used a quill.

Ginny sat with her back against the headboard and began flipping through the pages of her sketch book. The book contained many pictures of murals and a portrait of everyone in her family. Then she came to one of her most precious pictures. It was the one that she had sketched of Blaise the first time they met. Just the mere memory of it made her grin. The next picture after that was one of Blaise just recently.

Ginny flipped to an empty page and began to sketch. At first she wasn't aware of what she was drawing. That was until she got to the eyes. The eyes of the person she was drawing was her favorite part. The eyes were what showed everything deep within a person. Contrary to popular belief, a person can't ever really hide their strongest feeling –whether or not you see it, it's there, you just haven't looked deep enough into a persons eyes-

She was sketching a picture of Draco. She licked her lips as she finished his lips and began on his eyes. She squinted a bit and began to draw the depth of his eyes. The sorrow, the guilt, the anger, everything that she was able to see, she put into the picture. Everything that people miss because of their carelessness. Ginny's eyes widened when she realized that she too had been blind the past few years. She too had been one of those shallow students that didn't like Draco because of his father.

Even though she was in Slytherin, she still thought him evil. But soon that thought vanished. She was able to become friends with him and see the real side to Draco. He was some what kind, but not as kind as people would like him. But Ginny knew that that was all he had to offer as far a kindness goes. He was never taught how to be kind, so naturally when he was acting 'kind' most people thought that he was acting rude and mean. That is why he doesn't like to act kind. He thinks that people don't like him kind.

Draco is funny too and extremely intelligent. He had a way with words such strong vocabulary and a way with mixing up peoples words to make them sound the way that he wanted.

Just as Ginny finished his eyes and was about to start on the rest of him, Pansy and her bitches came through the door. They glared at Ginny along the way. "I can't believe that she was invited." She heard one of them say. She sighed again and looked at the clock it was almost time to get going. 9:00, she should go down to the common room and wait for Blaise and Draco there.

Draco

Draco looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. Tonight he would be going to a party that is dedicated to him. He felt a certain pride. He had beaten Harry today and it was his last year. He was dressed in a pair black sweat pants that had two white strips going down the sides, with white shirt that was sort of tight around his chest.

Draco looked at the clock and sighed. He had about an hour and a half to kill. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a notebook and a quill. He sat down and opened it. Inside was just a bunch of writing. He reread the last page and began writing. After two minutes, dropped his quill and put the notebook away, pulling out another one.

This one looked like the same one as the other notebook, except that this one hadn't been written in yet. He opened turned to the first page and began writing.

_Characters: _

_Guinevere-_

_Draconus-_

_Blaire-_

_Lucius-_

_Arthur-_

_Summary: Guinevere is trapped in a castle-_

Just as Draco was about to continue, Blaise walked in. "Hey, let's go. Ginny's downstairs waiting for us." Draco nodded and put his belongings back into the drawer in which it came from and headed down towards the party with Blaise and Ginny by his side.

AtwistedAngel13

I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of pointless, but it's kind of crucial to the story. The next one is more exciting. I wanna thank:

cancan227- what do you mean, 'what does that mean'?

IslandGirl-11

xBr0kEnB0tTle

cf

ColorfulStarGirl69- thanks for reviewing again! Sorry I haven't got around to reading your fanfic again. I've been busy. I'm going to try and read it this week though.

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA: valentines-hater! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! **


	5. The Club

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **In this storyThe Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

BEWARE! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF CUSSING/CURSING!

**Chapter Five: **The Club

From the moment Ginny stepped into the club, she went crazy. The first thing she did was drink a few drinks and then head to the dance floor. Tonight she was gong to lose herself. Tonight was going to be a laidback, cool, relaxing type of night. She was going to be careless as hell and there was nothing or anyone to stop her.

Three hours later, she had danced with many of the people there. She didn't even know half of them, but she didn't care. Very few people dared to hit on her and boy did she get them back. They'll probably either have to jack off for the next few weeks or have blue balls for the rest of their lives.

Just as Ginny was going to tell the guy behind her to fuck off, Blaise had come to her rescue. "Hey, I think the lady here, needs to rest for a few minutes. Let her go." He said. The guy responded with a slurred answer that wasn't understandable. Ginny just laughed and walked away. She thanked Blaise and the two of them went to the bar.

"It's on me." Blaise said and he shouted for Jack Daniels.

"Thanks." Ginny said wearily. Sure, Blaise had bought drinks for Ginny before, but there was always a little something that he wanted in return.

"What?" He asked innocently as if sensing that she was a little reluctant to take a drink from him, "Can't I buy you a drink without you always looking at me with that 'what do you want from me' look?"

She sighed and shook her head. He was obviously not as drunk as usual and that's a good thing. She wasn't as drunk as she wanted to be; she had danced more than drink. "Whatever you want Blaise, you don't have to buy me drinks to get me to do it for you. You're my best friend and I want you to be able to come to and ask me things without having to get me drunk; even though it is a nice way to bribe me into doing something you know I'm going to be reluctant to do."

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, well this time; I'm just buying you a drink because it looks like you need one."

Ginny rolled her eyes and the drinks came their way. She and Blaise toasted and drained their shot in one gulp. After a few more shots, Blaise left Ginny with a bottle of Jack Daniels and shot cup. As she was beginning to pour herself another cup, she saw someone sit next to her. She was a little bit buzzed, so she decided to ditch the shots and just drink straight from the bottle. She downed the whole thing and dropped the bottle. _That was a rush._ She thought as she put her head in her hands. "God, I'm never going to do that again. She muttered.

The person next to her chuckled. "I did that before. Some people don't like the rush going to the head too much. I, on the other hand, love it."

That voice sounded so familiar; yet she couldn't grasp a hold of it. She tried to stand up, but fell. The person bent over and helped her up; even though it wasn't much of a help because he was pretty boozed up. "Thank you." She slurred out. "Do you-hic- want to dance?"

"I have a better idea." He said as he took her in his arms and took her towards the back of the club. She didn't struggle in his arms as he took her to a place she was oblivious about. Well not completely oblivious. _No, I said not tonight! Not getting laid tonight! But he smells so good. _She thought as he kicked open the door, closed it with his foot and walked to over to the bed.

He was drunk too, but not as drunk as she was. But he was drunk enough to not be able to tell who was in his arms.

The person threw Ginny onto the bed. She wasn't the happy about that. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She shouted, sitting up and walking over to him. He smirked at her. _Oh my god! That smirk looks so familiar. Oh shit! This is- _Her thought was interrupted as the guy smashed his lips onto hers. Ginny's last logical thought was _Fuck it _as she pushed him up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The next morning found Ginny on her own bed, in her dormitory. The morning sunlight flowed into the dark room through the unclosed window; making Ginny groan and shield her eyes. She eventually sat up, but winced as pain shot through her lower body. Yesterday night's events came flooding back to her as she walked to the bathroom.

Last night was a night that she will never forget. That guy she had messed with was like nothing she had ever experienced. She would bite him on the shoulder hard, and he didn't hold back. He was harsh on her too. He was the first person to ever actually match her 'ability'. To say the least, yesterday was well worth breaking her promise for.

Ginny got out of the shower refreshed and ready to face the day with the exception of her horrible hangover. She went over to her nightstand and popped a pill of painkiller. She sighed and began to get dressed. Pansy and her friends weren't in the room today. They were probably in someone else's room or in someone else's pants. Where ever they were, Ginny was glad they weren't in the dormitory.

Once Ginny was dressed, she walked out of the room and towards Blaise's. She really wanted to talk to him. She didn't tell him her little adventures with the guys she had slept with, but she did tell him who and in very little detail as possible, what went on. Blaise didn't mind that she came to him about things that most guys wouldn't want to hear about.

He would always tell her not to get too close and that she was to be careful. Sometimes, Ginny would become a little too into a guy she's just messing with and she would go to Blaise. She knew that he would be the one to ask her questions that would make her think and he would always make sure that she never did anything stupid.

Ginny knocked on the door and walked into the room. "GOOD MORNING BLAISEY WAYSEY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. He was startled out of his pants. He jumped up and fell to the floor. "What the hell do you want, Weasley!?" He mumbled as he stood up and began getting back into bed.

Ginny wasn't worried in the least bit that he might have a girl in his bed with him because he wasn't a person to do that kind of thing. Blaise was a gentleman and he wouldn't play around with women. He would only have his girlfriend in his bed and even if she was his girlfriend sometimes he wouldn't sleep with her unless he trusted her.

"Oh come on, Blaise. Get up! It's 1:30 in the afternoon. If you sleep any more you're going to become nocturnal!" Ginny said as she began pulling the sheets off him.

"No!" He grunted.

"Blaise Zambini don't make me have to get rough with you."

He mumbled something imprecisely.

Ginny shrugged. "Alright then. You forced me to do this." She whipped out her wand and made a stereo magically appear. She put the cordless stereo on the nightstand and turned up the volume and turned on the stereo. Muggle music blasted out of the nuisance machine; making Blaise roll off bed and glare at Ginny as she started to dance around the room singing to the lyrics of the current song.

"Stupid, idiotic muggles and their stupid shitty ass stereos." He muttered as he walked to the bathroom with his clothes in hand. Ginny smiled and made the stereo disappear as she waited for Blaise to come out of the bathroom.

When he finally came out, he sat across from Ginny and glared at her. "Why the hell did you wake me up at such an early hour; especially after a night that I had?"

Ginny shrugged, "I had something I wanted to tell you."

"Couldn't that have waited until later?" He asked impatiently.

Ginny shook her head childishly. "Nope." Popping the 'p'.

He sighed and got comfortable in his chair. This was going to be a very long story and he wouldn't want to have back pains later. "Ok, start. What did you do yesterday?" He asked.

"You sound as if you're accusing me of something I did." Ginny said acting hurt.

Blaise sighed, "Come on, Gin, I really don't have time for games right now. Just spill your guts out and go about your day."

Ginny was a little taken back at this comment. Blaise had never sounded this...bitter to her before. He was usually really welcoming about her problems. Still perplexed, she started to tell Blaise about what had occurred last night after he had left her at the bar table with a bottle of Jack Daniels...

Once she was complete, Blaise had a distant look on his face. He had zoned out once Ginny had began the story. She thought it was kind of rude and odd of him to zone out while she told him a very deep story. "Uh...earth to Blaise. Are you there? Come in?" Ginny joked waving her hand in front of his face. _What the hell?_

Ginny sighed, "You know, it's really rude to ignore your guest!"

"Huh?" Blaise shook his head and looked at Ginny with a blank expression. "Oh uh yeah, your story. I was thinking about that. You said that you recognize his smirk, but you were boozed up and you couldn't really grab a hold of it and now you can't remember at all except the fact that you remember something about him smirking and you thinking 'wow, that looks really familiar'?"

Ginny sat down and nodded her head vigorously. "Yup."

"Uh huh." Blaise frowned and continued, "You remember that he and you fell asleep in one of the clubs rooms, am I correct?"

Ginny paused for a minute and thought about what he just said. _He's right. We did fall asleep in the room together, but I woke up in my bed this morning. _Ginny looked up with wide eyes. "He knows who I am!"

Blaise, still frowning, stood up and said, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure that he won't go bragging around the school that he slept with you. I mean you sleep with a whole bunch of guys and they never went around flashing your panties, so why should this one be any different?"

Ginny stood up and walked over to Blaise. "Are you saying I'm a whore?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "No, it's not that-"

"Oh really? What is it then? You've never had any problems with me before so why are you complaining about my sexual life?"

Blaise licked his lips and said, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"No you're going to talk to me now! What the fuck gives you the right to call me a whore?!"

"I didn't call you a whore!" He whispered. "You were the one who implied it. Look I have somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me."

Ginny gritted her teeth together, "Fine Blaise, leave. Don't talk to me unless it's a life or death situation. Actually, don't talk to me unless you want your head chopped off." She stormed out of the room, leaving Blaise with his head swarming. _God, please don't let my thought be right this time. I want no need to be wrong. _He thought as he headed to the Head Boy's tower.

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this is such a short chapter. I didn't intend it on being so short, but the next chapters are going to be filled with a lot of hurt, drama and some other things. Please review. THANKS YET AGAIN TO MY BETA!


	6. The Letters

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **In this storyThe Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

**Chapter Six: **The Letters

Blaise stormed up the steps of his best friend's tower. _You'd better be awake! _He thought as he mumbled the password to the entrance of the tower and walked into Draco's room. When Blaise had been walking out to Draco's room, he kept thinking to himself that this couldn't be true. His best friend did not just lay his other best friend, whom he wanted to go out with.

He was feeling a bit depressed for a while, then that feeling changed to anger. How could Draco do this to him? He knew how much he liked Ginny, yet he still slept with her! Even though he wasn't entirely sure that the person Ginny had laid last night was Draco, he was still pretty pissed off.

The person that Ginny had described seemed to fit Draco a lot. The smirked, the grin, the chuckled, everything that Ginny had told him. _God help me, if it is Draco. I'm going to rip his intestines out and feed it to the bastard. _

Blaise walked over to Draco, who was currently sleeping, and ripped the blanket off him. Draco groaned, "What the hell?" He mumbled as his hands flew all over the place looking for the warm sheet to cover his half naked body.

"Malfoy get up!" Blaise said sternly.

"What the hell do you want Zambini?!" Still unable to seek his warmth.

"I want to know if you slept with Ginny last night."

This was what caught Draco's attention. He stopped looking around for his blanket and scrubbed his face with his hands and sat up. Finally he opened his eyes to reveal guilt. Draco sighed and said, "Let me get dressed first and wash my face." Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Draco came out fifteen minutes later and sat down next to Blaise. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't realize what I had done until this morning when I took her back to her room."

Blaise had his jaw clenched. "You didn't realize? Thanks a lot Draco." He stood up and started to pace. "Seriously thanks! You ruined my one chance with her!"

"Look I said I was sorry. We can't really do anything about it now. What's been done is done. It was an accident!"

Blaise clenched his fist and unclenched them. "An accident?" He asked venomously. "An accident? How could you have accidentally lay the one woman that I've been chasing for the past four years!?"

Draco jumped up, "Don't lay this shit on me Blaise. You know it was an accident, just get over it. It's not like she found out who I am and she's not going to anytime soon. She'll forget about last night and your chance will be open again."

Blaise sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. "You don't understand do you, Draco? She likes you. She couldn't stop talking about you. I could have competed with the other guys she went out with, but you? How can I compete with you? I just have to get used to the fact that my chance has flown out the window and there's nothing I can really do about it."

Draco felt sympathy towards his friend, but he also felt that Blaise was taking this a bit far. _Ginny and he didn't even talk last night, how could she have said anything about him? _He sat down next to his depressed friend, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

This was really killing him. When ever Ginny came to Blaise to tell him about another guy she had slept with, it would kill him. Sometimes he would go and talk to Draco. The two would talk on and on about nothing and just have fun. That would relieve Blaise of some of the stress that he felt after his talks with Ginny. _God, Ginny. You're killing the both of us. _

Once Blaise left the room, leaving Ginny perplexed. Why the hell did he just storm out of the room like that? She shrugged, _Oh well, boys will be boys. _She went back to her room and grabbed her stuff. Fortunately for her, she didn't come across Pansy.

She walked down to the Library and came across Draco. "Hey!" She greeted.

He was walking down the corridor with his hands inside his pocket and his head down, looking towards his feet. He appeared to be thinking, but you can never actually tell what he is doing. He could be admiring his shoes for all anyone knows.

"Oh hey." He looked up.

Ginny looked at him with perplexed eyes, "What's the matter with you? You're supposed to be happy on this beautiful day. You forbid you to sulk today!" She smiled at him with twinkling eyes, making him smile.

Draco was pleased Ginny so joyful that morning. _Is that because of me? _He asked himself as he raised an eye brow at her. "You forbid me to sulk today?"

She pursed her lips and replied, "Yes, it's too glorious of a day to sulk. I don't want you to waste the day away."

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "And this is coming for someone who's going to the library to spend the rest of this 'glorious' day?"

She grinned a wide grin and said, "Yup; now if you'll excuse me I have some reading I must do. Oh by the way, congratulations on the game." She walked past Draco and continued her way to the library.

Two hours later, found Ginny in library putting her books back into her backpack and leaving. It was lunch time and she was getting mighty hungry. _Where is Blaise?_ She thought to herself. _I haven't seen him all day. _This thought made her quicken her pace to the Great Hall. She wanted to make sure that her friend was ok.

She burst through the doors of the Great Hall and ran over to the Slytherin table. Gasping, she looked around for Blaise. He wasn't at the table. She jogged over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and glared at her. "Oh sorry, I thought that you might have been Weasley."

"I am Weasley." She joked, "Forget about it. Do you know where Blaise is?"

Draco licked his lips and shook his head. "No, sorry. I haven't seen him since this morning."

Ginny nodded and sat down next to him and began to eat. _Oh well, he's probably out doing something. Maybe he's out playing Quidditch and forgot to come in and eat. _She thought as she piled some French fries on her plate. Just as she was about to eat, she paused.

_Wait, something's wrong here. _She thought as her eye brows furrowed. She looked around the table and her eyes feel on Pansy's group. Everything looked alright. Except the fact that Pansy wasn't there...

On Wednesday of that week, Ginny didn't go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She went to the kitchens for a bite to eat instead. She didn't want to have to face Blaise. He was acting strange that whole week and she didn't want to know why at the moment.

After she finished her breakfast, one of the house elves brought her, her mail. She looked at them curiously; _I wonder who they're from _She thought as she walked back to her room.

Once she got there, she locked the door and lay on her bed on her stomach. She looked at the address on the front. It didn't say who it was from. She shrugged and opened the first letter. It was from her father. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw the letter behind her. She grabbed the other one and it was from her mother. It said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_How have you been doing, honey? Ginny, I am writing to you because there is something that I have to tell you. It's urgent. It's about your father. I think it's time that you and your brothers find out the truth. I had asked your father about it last week and it took him a while to approve, but he agreed none the less. I suppose that he has written a letter to you as well. I'm guessing that you read my letter before his. If this is true then I want you to know that when you finish with my letter, I want you to read his. _

_I know that you probably won't believe want is in it, but it's all the truth. (At least I hope so) I have asked Dumbledore if we could possible have you and Ron come home for a few days next week and he said that it will be fine. You will be coming home along with Ron, by Portkey, on Sunday of next week. _

_I love you Ginny, _

_Mom_

Ginny was perplexed at what she had just read. What did her mother mean by, 'I think it's time that you and your brothers find out the truth'? Shaking, she put the letter on her bed and slowly began to read her fathers.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I'm assuming that you read your mother's letter before mine. If you didn't then I advise that you read hers first. If you have read you mother's first, then I want to tell you that there are many things that she and I have to tell you and your brothers. It's family business and it's about my reason for not being around as much anymore. _

_Love, _

_Arthur Weasley_

Ginny stared at the letter in bewilderment. _What the hell is going on here? _She asked her self as she folded the letters up and put them in the drawer of her nightstand. What was so important that her parents would have to take her and Ron out of school to talk about? Why couldn't they have just met up in a room in Hogwarts? But whatever it is, it must be good because Dad's going to explain to us why he's always out.

She sighed and leaned back on her headboard. _Ron probably got one too_. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip. The thoughts and images that floated into mind were of last night. Soon, she fell asleep still thinking about the guy with the stormy gray eyes and the villainous smirk to go along.

AtwistedAngel13

I want to thank all those who reviewed and my beta who has to go through all my mistakes and correct them.


	7. The Meeting

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that it all belongs the J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **In this storyThe Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

**Chapter Seven: **The Meeting

Saturday night found Ginny, Blaise, and Draco sitting under a tree outside by the lake. Ginny had gathered the three of them there because she had wanted to tell them about the letters. The letters had been in her head the whole week, along with the thoughts of the club. From the day she got them, her thoughts about why her parents would want to contact her were getting worse. It went from their probably here to tell them that they were getting back together; to they were getting divorced.

A few days after she had gotten her letters, Ron had come up to her and asked if she had gotten them. She told him that she had and for a few minutes the two had a civilized conversation. They had asked each other if they know the reason as to why their parents would contact them and the rest of the Weasley children. Her guess was as good as his. She thought that her father wanted to admit that he had been in a secret organization or something and he couldn't tell them. Ron thought that he had to do some research on Voldemort.

That was when the whole conversation went crashing down. He hesitated for a second before asking if she was involved with Voldemort. She had been sarcastic and said that she was and she was going to kill the Dream Team. And Ron, being the stupid Asswipe that he was, had taken her seriously. He said that he was going to tell Dumbledore about her plan. She just rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

Ginny stood up and started pacing in front of Blaise and Draco. The males looked at each other with perplexed expressions. Ginny never paced and she was rarely ever nervous. This has got to be something big if she's going to be this nervous about telling them. _Oh no, what if she's here to tell us about the club last week? _Blaise and Draco thought. Draco remained calm while Blaise wrecked his brain to find the answer to tell her if she brings up the subject.

Ginny took a deep breath and started, "I guess you guys are wondering why I had gathered you here today."

Draco laughed, "Gin, relax. We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

She nodded and continued. "Well last week…"

This made Draco and Blaise's warm smiles turn to frowns. _Shit, she's going to tell us! _They thought as she continued, "Well last week, the day after the club-" The males sighed in relief and put their warm smiles back on. "the day after the club, I had received two letters. One from each of my parents. Here, you read it."

She handed them her letters and let them read it. When they were done, they both had sympathetic looks. Blaise knew what had been going on between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but Draco didn't.

Blaise wrapped a comforting arm around Ginny and told her that whatever happens happens for a reason and that everything was going to be ok. Draco sat under the tree, smiling warmly at them and nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm sorry Draco. I didn't tell you about my parent's relationship. See, it began on…"

After she had completed her story, Draco was shocked. He would never think that Ginny's family had it that bad; of course it wasn't as bad as his. How could she grow up around that and still be as teasing, kind and beautiful person she was? Ginny sighed and shrugged, "Oh well, I'll find out the reason why I've been so stressed out lately over these pieces of shit tomorrow."

The three of them stood up and began walking back to the castle.

The next morning, Ginny was woken up by someone shaking her and mumbling something. "Go 'way." Ginny murmured as she flipped herself over onto her stomach and pulled the pull over her head.

"Oh honestly! Ginny, get up! Your mother and father will be here soon and you can't be late."

Ginny waved her hand and mumbled, "They can wait."

Hermione was starting to loose her patience. She glared at the sleeping form and jumped onto the bed, making the latter groan. Hermione continued to jump on her bed as Ginny tried to get some sleep, but obviously she wasn't. She slowly surrendered as she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. With a smiled on her face, Hermione left the room.

Half an hour later, Ginny came out of the bathroom refreshed, but not ready to go. She had to meet Ron in Dumbledore's office where the head master will give them the Portkey to go home.

She sighed as she started for Dumbledore's office. When she got to the front of his office, she whispered the password and walked onto the moving staircase. As planned, Ron was there waiting for her.

Ron was glaring at her as she walked towards him. Ginny rolled her eyes; apparently her brother hadn't forgotten what she had said a few days earlier. "Hello dear brother." She greeted smirking.

His eyes narrowed as she stopped in front of him. Just as he was about to reply, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The siblings spun around. They had obviously forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Hello Professor." Ginny greeted first. Ron mumbled his acknowledgement. Dumbledore bowed slightly in response. "Now you both know the reason for going home don't you? –They nodded and he continued- Let's not keep your family waiting long. I'll see you two in a few days."

He handed the Portkey to Ron and stepped back a couple of feet. "Thank you, Professor." They said before departing.

A few seconds after Ginny and Ron appeared in the Burrow they were thrown off their feet by a crowd of red heads, hugging each other and getting reacquainted. There was only one family member missing, but he didn't matter. Percy had chosen what side he wanted to be on and who his family was; and it wasn't the Weasley's.

Ginny took a deep breath and walked away from the family gathering. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. "Hey Gin."

She slowly spun around knowing who it was. "Hey Charlie." Charlie and the twins were the only ones, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who didn't taunt Ginny because of the house she was sorted into.

"How's school?" He asked as he filled himself a cup."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean it's good, but it's just…I don't know." Charlie nodded for her to continue. "It's just that…I feel like I might be enjoying it too much. Charlie I love the house I was sorted into, but it feels like people don't except me. Maybe if I was sorted into Gryffindor then things would be different, but we'll never know."

Charlie pursed his lips and nodded. He took a sip of his drink and said, "Gin, you can have fun. You can enjoy every moment that you have whether it's in Slytherin or not. Don't listen to Ron, Bill or all those other people who say things about you. It's doesn't matter what they say and you shouldn't have to wish or think that you were put into a different house. The sorting hat put you in Slytherin for a reason. You might not know the reason now, but it will come to you."

Ginny smiled and hugged her favorite brother. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"Not recently." He joked.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "I love you Charlie."

Inwardly, Charlie sighed. He knew what was about to happen to his family and knew that it was going to be hardest on his sister. _I can't believe that you did this, Molly. _

Later on that night, another fight had erupted. This time Molly and Arthur didn't try to hide it. "Please Arthur; wait until Ron and Ginny are out of school." Molly pleaded, putting her hands on his arms.

Arthur shook his head disgusted and pushed her away from him. "I should haven't have let this go on for this long."

By now Molly was weeping. The Weasley children wanted to go and help her, but they all had a feeling that this fight would tell this the truth as to why they were there so they let it go; for the moment. "Please Arthur. I love you. I didn't mean to…I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh really? You love me? You didn't mean to? You weren't paying attention? Obvious you don't love me because you are going to marry him! And you did mean to because you are supporting two people! If you weren't paying attention, well now you are."

Molly began to shake her head. "Don't Arthur. Do not do it. I don't want to tell them this way. Please."

Arthur shook his head and glared at her. "I think that you've kept it a secret long enough."

Charlie and Bill stepped into the room and stood next to Arthur and looked down to their mother. "They deserve to know." They said in unison. Molly bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor knowing that there was no way out. She looked around her to find that the whole Weasley clan was surrounding her.

Ginny took pity upon her mother and knelled down and put her hand on Molly's shoulder. "What ever it is that you have to tell us, we will still love you." She said gently.

Molly shook her head and bawled loudly. "You will never love me after I tell you." Ginny whispered quietly to her mother to calm her. Eventually, Molly nodded and stood up with a little help from her children. Bill and Charlie were glaring at her, making their siblings look at them with confusing swimming in their eyes.

Molly took a deep breath and slowly let it out and closed her eyes. "I cheated on your father." She whispered, barely loud enough for her family to hear; but no matter how quiet she said it they would have heard. Everyone gasped except for the oldest siblings and Arthur.

Ginny blinked back her tears and looked at her father with bewilderment. "Please tell me that this is a joke." She requested, "Please tell me that this is all a bad dream and that we're still a happy family." She looked back and forth between the three that had already known the news. Her breathing increased as she tried harder to hold back her tears.

Charlie couldn't stand to see his sister so distraught. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She knew that this wasn't going to be a very happy visit, but she didn't realize that it was going to be so depressing. She knew that her parents hadn't been very happy for the past few months. She didn't cease crying until Charlie sighed loudly.

Her head shot up and she looked around. She was no longer in the living room with her family. She was in her room, sitting on her bed with Charlie being her safety blanket. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but it must have been a really longtime to make Charlie get so impatient.

"Look Gin, I know that today has been really stressful for you." He took a deep breath and continued, "But there's more. Mom cheated on dad about a month before you and Ron left for Hogwarts and she ended up getting pregnant."

Ginny stared at her brother with wide eyes. Her mother was pregnant. She was going to be a big sister. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. "Who's the father of the baby?"

Charlie swallowed, "I don't think that I should tell you right now because there's more. Mom and dad are getting a divorce and…the father of mom's baby, doesn't want it. Mom says that she's going to deal with the baby herself, but I'm afraid that she's not going to do as she says. She's going to marry that guy and if he doesn't want the baby, what is she going to do with it?"

Ginny felt a new bucket of tears coming. Her mother cheated on her husband of 25 years and she ended up getting pregnant with some guy and she was going to marry him. Charlie felt that his sister was going to cry again and he wrapped his arms around her. As hard as she tried, her tears still spilled.

The thought of her habit came to mind. She had been sleeping with random men like a slut just because of a stupid contest between her and Pansy. All those times, she the thought of her ever getting pregnant never came to her. She just thought about the contest. This made her cry harder. _I'm never going to do this again. _She promised herself as she pulled away from Charlie and thanked him.

The next day, Ginny woke up with tear stain on her cheeks and the bright sun shining upon her face. She groaned as she rolled over to her side and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 A.M. She had forgotten during those few seconds that her mother had made the biggest mistake of her life that affected her whole family.

Ginny lay on her back, staring at the ceiling as question upon question flew through her mind. _What was she thinking as she slept with that guy? Did she feel any guilt? Why had the thought of cheating on dad come to her mind? Was it because she got over him and didn't love him anymore? After all people say love isn't enough to keep a marriage going. Who did she cheat with dad on? Is she going to leave her children? _

The last thought scared her. Ginny loved her mother to no length and if she was to leave, Ginny couldn't even image what she would do with out her. She jumped out of bed and ran down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen where Molly usually was.

Ginny ran into the kitchen, expecting to see her mother, instead she saw no one. She walked over to the fridge, where a letter hung. Her breathing increased as she ripped the letter off the magnet, making it fall to the floor and shatter. Everything in her world was going in slow motion as she read the letter in her mother's handwriting.

_Dear everyone, _

_I realized last night the impact that I had upon my family. Please don't come and try to find me because by the time that you call read this letter, I will be long gone with my fiancée. I just want to apologize for all the heart ache I caused especially to my one and only daughter. Ginny I love you, always remember that. _

_Molly_

Ginny reread the letter over and over, until someone came from behind her and took the letter from her hands and ripped it in half. "Ginny, you don't need her. She's no longer our mother. We don't have one." Charlie said.

Everything was still in slow motion for her. The tears the slid down her cheeks and down her chin to the floor, the way her knees gave out and she slowly feel to the floor, but she couldn't feel anything as the floor came towards her. The last thought that came to her mind before she blacked out was _Good bye Mom. _

AtwistedAngel13

I know that this wasn't exactly the chapter that everyone was seeking, but I hope that you all liked it. If you don't…too bad. I already posted it and I like it so screw you. I'm not writing to please ya'll. PEACE! J/K, Happy Turkey Day, gobble gobble.


	8. Ginny's Denial Syndrome

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley is the first ever Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin. She's scared at first, until she meets a boy named Blaise Zambini. They become quick friends. Years later, Blaise thinks that he's falling for his best friend, but what will happen when the one and only Draco Malfoy steps into the picture?

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that, it all belongs to J.k. Rowling.

**A/n: **In this story The Chamber of Secrets never happened. Sorry.

**Chapter Eight: **Ginny's Denial Syndrome

Later on that night, Ginny awoke. Her eyes weren't focused yet, but as soon as they were she was hit with the feeling of dizziness. She groaned and closed her eyes, waiting for the dizziness to fade. _What the hell happened? _She thought to herself as the dizziness faded.

"Ginny, you're awake."

She reopened her eyes and smiled weakly, "Hey Charlie. What's going on?"

The oldest sibling sighed, "Gin, do you remember what happened this morning."

Ginny bit her lip trying to remember, "No."

Charlie grimaced. He was afraid this would happen. His youngest sister…had always had trouble accepting the truth. It wasn't that she was spoiled, she was far from it. But because she was the stubbornness of all of them, she always wanted things to be the way she wanted. She would do anything to make it the way it was. For instance, there was a time when Molly had made Bill cut his hair. This was before Ginny went to Hogwarts. She had despised the new look, so she denied the fact that Bill's hair had been cut. She had ignored Bill for a few days then she had pretended that his hair was long. She would ask him if she could play with his hair even though it was short. Bill would always complain, but she was a convincing little witch. In the end, Molly had pulled her aside and explained to her that she would have to get over Bill's short hair.

"Ginny, please don't do this. If you can't accept the cold hard facts then I won't be able to tell you anymore information." Charlie begged.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about? Don't do what? Accept what cold hard facts? Won't be able to tell me anymore information on what?" Charlie nodded sadly, and left the room.

Living Room

Charlie entered the room and plopped down on the couch. "She's in denial."

"So that means that you didn't tell her?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Until she can accept the fact that Molly's gone, then we can't tell her what's going on happen."

Everyone sighed. "Well, I'm sure she will come to her senses soon." Arthur said. "It took her two months to come to her sense last time, but she didn't do it alone. Molly had to tell her." Fred commented as Bill shook his head and ran his hand through his hair recalling the memory.

The Weasley's were having a meeting; discussing what was to happen within the next few years. They would wait until Ginny finished school and then Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were to buy a different home. They didn't exactly know how big because the twins, Bill and Charlie weren't going to live with Mr. Weasley. Ron hadn't made up his mind yet and Ginny…well she's in denial.

"Now boys, I know that you're not happy with your mother right now. But she's still your mother." Arthur scolded.

"Well Dad, the last time I checked, married wives and mothers weren't supposed to go around and act like sluts now were they?" Fred asked rather crossly. His father closed his eyes and sighed.

"You boys don't understand right now, but later on you will. I too despise your mother for what she has put us through, but what can I do? Right now isn't the time to be angry with her because something is about to happen. Your mother is expecting a baby and in the state she is in, I don't know what she is going to do with it. I just hope that she makes the right decision and gives the baby up for adoption. Thought we can worry about that later…" He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right now your sister is our number one concern. I'm going to owl Dumbledore and see what he has to say about the situation. For now, just try to stay calm."

The Weasley boys rolled their eyes and thought to themselves, _yeah right. Try to stay calm. _They knew that what their father had just said was the truth; they didn't have the time to be livid with their mother…or think of ways to torture her. Right now, Ginny was the person they had to focus their attention on. "Alright, it's past everyone's bedtime. Time to go to sleep. We'll talk more of the subject tomorrow." Arthur joked, trying to lighten the tension.

Bill and Charlie exchanged nervous glance; knowing that tonight was going to be the toughest night any of them had. For the three eldest men, sleeping wasn't going to arrive that night, as for the others: sleep would eventually come after many hours of tossing and turning.

One by one, the Weasley children filed up the many flight of stairs to their respective rooms, each thinking of the days to come. Charlie was think about the family, Bill was thinking of the baby, Fred was thing of the horrid feeling of betrayal put upon them by their own mother, George was trying to figure out why his mother would bestow such disgrace upon herself, and Ron was thinking about his sister once again. What's going to happen to her once school starts?

Hogwarts

The next few days passed by as slow as a walking turtle for the Weasley men; and the days had passed by too fast for Ginny. She had never asked for her mother; though she had a nagging thought in the back of her mind. When it came time for Ron and his sister to leave, everyone was a bit anxious because the news had spread about Mrs. Weasley's 'adventure'.

Arthur had spoken with Dumbledore about the matter. Dumbledore had recommended that everyone live their lives as normally as they could and he would do something for Ginny when the time came. Arthur hadn't asked the headmaster what the something he would do for his daughter was because he trusted the elder. Dumbledore would never do anything to harm his family.

From the moment Ginny's feet touched the ground (portkey) she bid her good byes and ran out of the headmaster's office. Running down the halls, pushing younger year students out of the way, she ran towards the Dungeons. She shouted the password a foot before entering the common room and went head first through the portrait; making the picture glare at her and shake his head.

As the floor came towards her, Draco and Blaise walked down the stairs. Blaise had to bite his lip from preventing to laugh as Ginny fell to the floor and tumbled. Draco didn't bother hiding his laughter. Blaise glared at him and walked over to help his fallen angel. "Hey Ginny." He greeted cautiously, not knowing how to act.

"Hey Blaise." Ginny replied as she got off the floor and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad to be back. I have so much to tell you. My family and I had a great time."

Draco and Blaise traded looks. Did they hear wrong? Blaise was about to ask Ginny if she was ok, but Draco got in the way. He threw himself onto her. "Oh hey Draco! I'm happy to see you too." She said, chuckling. "I hope you two stayed out of trouble while I was gone." Draco let her go as the portrait door swung open and in spilled students. He cleared his throat and jerked his head up stairs to her room. Ginny bit her lip and nodded.

Once they were in the confinement of Draco's room, did they start to talk. The Slytherin men were ready to console Ginny, but it seems like she didn't need it. She was enthusiastically chattering about her great weekend with her family. This raised eyebrows. Both Blaise and Draco didn't want to damper Ginny so they listened as intently as they could. _I'm going to see Dumbledore about this. _Thought Blaise.

Later on that evening, during dinner, Draco had received a letter from the headmaster stating that he would like to speak with him. He looked around and saw that Dumbledore wasn't there. "Who's it from Draco?" Ginny whispered. Shaking his head in dismissal, he stood up and walked out. Blaise and Ginny glanced at each other and shrugged, knowing that whatever it was they were going to find out that night.

Saying the password, Draco walked into the office. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm pleased to see that you have come to me so soon. There are matters that must be discussed. Please have a seat. I won't take much of your time. Now I'm sure you have noted Ginny's 'strange' behavior on the behalf of what has occurred in her family."

"Yes, I along with Mr. Zambini are curious as to why she is acting this way. Is there something wrong?" He implored.

"No, of course not." Dumbledore sighed and began cleaning his spectacles. "Mr. Malfoy, have you ever noticed that if something unsolvable comes across Ginny, she tends to deny it?"

Draco paused for moment. The old man was right. Ginny did tend to deny problems that she is unable to solve. Dumbledore began to explain the situation to him. "I have also informed the student body that they are not allowed to bring up anything to Ginny about her mother. If they do then they will be expelled. You hadn't heard because it was this afternoon at lunch when you and Mr. Zambini were in the common room awaiting Ms. Weasleys' arrival.

Draco nodded respectfully and departed.

AtwistedAngel13

I know that I haven't posted in two months and then I come back with a pointless and short chapter as this. Here is the reason: My floppy drive crushed and all of the chapters were on it. This was a week before Christmas when I was planning on giving you all two extra chapters as a present. But I couldn't, so I thought I was going to do it during Winter Break when I went to Cali. Turns out the internet there wasn't working. So I had to wait until I came back. That was two weeks. When I came back I had exams and projects to do. So I was packed. I'm sorry. I promise I'll post a good chapter to you all.

Preview: _Tap, tap, tap. What the hell was that noise? Ginny thought to herself as she pulled the pillow over her head trying to muffle to noise, but it would go away. Begrudgingly she got up and dragged herself over to the window where three owls were waiting. _

_She pulled the windows open, violently and let the nuisances in. As they flew over her head, she could see a basket tied to their feet. The owls gently set the basket on the floor and Ginny untied the tread from their feet and the owls fled. _

_She slowly pulled the towel that covered the basket, back. She gasped at what was before her. Her breathing increased reality sank in. _Oh my god! _She thought to herself. _

Interesting? Anyways, my friend has created a website called ?actionlogout. She needs members. So for those who are interested join. I'm part of it and I'm in charge of fanfics. This site will be a great opportunity for new writers to post their stories. Please take a look and if you have any questions, email me at or post under Fanfics for me. Have a great weekend.


	9. Surprises Don't Only Come In Boxes But I...

**Title: **Accidental Love

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that, it all belongs to J.k. Rowling.

**Chapter Nine: **Surprises Don't Only Come in Boxes, but in Bundles Too

Two months ago, Molly Weasley left her family pregnant and she wasn't in the most abiding state. A profuse amount of family members, along with Dumbledore, were getting anxious. Arthur guessed that she had been about five to seven months pregnant prior to her episode. Word had gotten around at the Ministry and everywhere else.

Dumbledore's threat had somewhat postponed the student body's gossiping, but kids will be kids. They soon found out that their headmaster wasn't going to follow through with his threat so they had taunted the youngest Weasley.

People in Ginny's own house ridiculed her more than usual; especially Pansy and her posse. "Oh look, there goes the daughter of a slut walking." They would say. Even though it was low blow, Draco and Blaise would get very angry.

Draco, Blaise, Dumbledore and her family thought that after a week or two, Ginny would realize that what happened to her family wasn't a dream and it had occurred, but she surprised them all by ignoring the vulgar comments.

Unknown to them, she was slowly cracking. At night the real her would come out of no where and she would start reminiscing over the loss of her mother. She would stay up for hours on end just crying her heart out and praying that all of this was a horrible nightmare and that her mother hadn't cheated on her father and disgraced her family. But she knew by the end of the night that no matter how much she prayed and cried, what happened, happened and she should get over it and live with it.

One night as Ginny was in her usual state, crying, she heard tapping at her door. W_hat the hell is that noise? _Ginny thought to herself as she pulled the pillow over her head trying to muffle to noise, but it wouldn't go away. Begrudgingly she got up and dragged herself over to the window where three owls were waiting.

She pulled the windows open, violently and letting the nuisances in. As they flew over her head, she could see a basket tied to their feet. The owls gently set the basket on the floor and Ginny untied the thread from their feet and the owls fled.

She slowly pulled the towel that covered the basket, back. She gasped at what was before her. Her breathing increased reality sank in. _Oh my god!_ She thought to herself.

Inside the basket, a baby was sleeping. Ginny's heart melted as she carefully picked up the infant who had his thumb in his mouth sucking. It was quite clear to her that this was her mother's baby. _Oh god, what the hell am I going to do? Should I tell Dumbledore? No, I can't. He might make me give him up. Shit-wait. I know what I'll do. I have to go get Draco and Blaise. _

With that, she put the infant back into the basket, covered him and they made their way to the boy's dormitory. She knocked softly before entering, knowing that Draco and or Blaise would still be up. It would astound her if they weren't.

She went to the bed closest to the window; Blaise's, set the basket down and pulled the curtains back. _Please let him be alone. _She silently pleaded. Fortunately, he was alone tonight for a change. Chuckling to her self, she gently shook him. "Blaise, it's me Ginny. I have something I need to tell you; wake up." She whispered.

Unfortunately for her, he was a heavy sleeper and hadn't woken up to her wake up call. Ginny puffed up her cheeks and glared at him, but soon stopped as Draco appeared by her side. "What's wrong?" He asked, scratching his hair with one hand and rubbing his left eye with the other. _Oh my god, breathe Ginny, breathe. Merlin, he looks so adorable. _She inwardly squealed, but regained composer as the mystery baby came to mind.

"Oh Draco, thank god you're awake!" She whispered relieved.

"Who in there right mind would be asleep now? I'm actually quite surprised to see him asleep at this time of night. Anyways, why do you want him up?" He asked in his normal voice; knowing that everyone in his dorm room were deep sleepers and would only wake up to the smell of breakfast.

"Draco, I have something to tell both you and Blaise. It's something dearly important and I have no time to waste."

This caught his attention. He went to the bathroom and came back a minute later with something that Ginny couldn't quite make out in his hand. Though she didn't have to wait long. The stench was unbearable. It made her feel like vomiting. It was a Quidditch sock that had been worn for a four hour practice earlier that day.

She held her nose and backed up a few steps as Draco put the sock a few inches away from his friend's nose. Blaise's nose scrunched up, his eye brows became knitted close together, and his cheeks began to turn a slight tinge of red.

Ginny had to put her hand over her mouth quite hard as she tried to hold back her laughter. After a few seconds of having the putrid smell going up his nostrils, Blaise finally woke up. "What the hell?" He muttered as he sat up. "Why would you put that god awful thing so close to my poor nose?"

Draco was about to explain, but Ginny interrupted him by sighing and put the basket on the bed and taking out the infant. "This is why."

Both men were stunned. Who would have ever thought that you would be woken up from sleep to find that one of your friend's has an emergency concerning a baby? Ginny shook her head and began to explain how she had stumbled across such an extravagant surprise.

"Ginny, you do know that you have to report him to Dumbledore right?" Blaise asked as he got out of his bed and walked over to the newborn.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked perplexed. "I can't do that. They might take him away and give him to an orphanage or something."

Draco and Blaise looked to one another and sighed. Draco shook his head and said, "Ginny, you have to relax. We have to tell Dumbledore."

Her head flew from one friend to the next with a horrid expression plastered on her face. "How could you? Do you really want this little boy to grow up in someone else's home?"

Blaise pushed her firmly onto the bed and said, "We _have_ to tell Dumbledore so that the baby can live with _your father or one of your brothers._" He said slowly so that she could understand.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh my god, I'm insane." She whispered and soon enough all three of them realized that Ginny was back to her old self and had come to realize that all has happened and she cried as they held her.

The next day, Ginny woke up to find herself in her own bed. _How did I get here? _She asked herself as she sat up. "You sleep like a bear." Draco was leaning against the frame of the door. She glared at him and replied, "I do not sleep like a bear." He nodded and pursed his lips. "You're right. I shouldn't make fun of the poor bear like that. You are your own kind of animal."

She began to nod, but stopped as soon as she realized what he said. "Hey!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Chill, I was kidding." Ginny sighed and got out of bed. She stopped short and spun around the room, "Where's the baby? How did I get here last night? I remember that I was in your dorm, so how the hell did I get here?"

"Hey calm down." Draco said as he gently as he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is fine. Last night you had fallen asleep on Blaise and he brought you back to your room. When he came back we both thought long and hard about what we should do with the baby and we decided that we should go to Dumbledore right away. So we took the baby to him and now he (the baby) is at the hospital wing."

"What! Why is he at the hospital wing? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. At least, we hope not. We took him there so that we could get answers to questions. For instance, how old he is." He pointed out.

Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands. "God, I'm so stupid." She mumbled.

Draco smiled and placed his chin on her head, "Don't feel too stupid. You might make Blaise feel bad." Ginny chuckled, "I wouldn't want to do that." _Wow, I didn't realize that Draco was so sweet. _

AtwistedAngel13

OMG! There's so much going on right now. I'm starting a new story but I'm not going to post it until I'm finished with this one. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this short chapter. I had a writer's block but now I got a wild hair and I'm on a writing frieze. I have to get started on the next chapter. See you all next time.


	10. First Date

Title: Accidental Love

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that, it all belongs to Jk. Rowling.

Chapter Ten: First Date

Two days after the baby was turned into Madam Pomfrey, everyone found out new things about the baby. His name was Joseph, he was one and a half months old and no longer need to be breast fed, and he weighted almost 9 ounces. He had light brown hair and sea green eyes.

Arthur had decided to take the baby instead of his children. He didn't want to burden them with the baby since they were still very young. Bill and Charlie had volunteered to watch Joey on the weekends if their father was busy or needed a break.

Even though Joey came to be through his mother's cheating ways; everyone loved him. He was so adorable. They were happy that he didn't look like his mother but that meant that he looked like his father more. So everyone had their suspensions as to who Joey's father was.

"Hey Blaise, pass the sauce." Ginny said as she scoped herself some mashed potatoes. Without looking up from his homework, which was supposed to have been done two weeks ago seeing as it was giving a month ago, passed the sauce.

Draco shook his head and continued eating. As she was pouring sauce over her potatoes, Ginny asked, "So what are you guys going to do today after class?"

"I have to meet with Snape about some stuff. I probably won't be back until midnight or so." Draco said. Blaise and Ginny looked up with questions dancing over their faces. "No it's not about the dark stuff, just something about my mother."

Blaise shrugged and went back to work, Ginny had made an 'O' with her mouth. She wanted to ask what was wrong with his mother but thought that at the moment, it wasn't a question to ask. They heard the bell ring.

"Shit!" Blaise exclaimed as he quickly shoved his books and parchment into his bag. "I didn't even have time to finish! All that hard work for nothing." He mumbled as he threw the bag over his shoulder and sulked out of the Great Hall with Ginny and Draco rolling their eyes behind him.

After classes, the three of them headed up to their rooms to drop off their things before they headed down for dinner. Just as they entered the Great Hall, Professor Snape had come up to Draco and pulled him out. Ginny and Blaise looked at each other confused. It must have been really urgent for a professor to pull a student out of having a meal.

Ginny sighed and said, "Blaise, I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go out for an hour or so." He smiled sadly and nodded, "OK."

Once she left, he slowly made his way over to his designated table. He sat in his usual seat, and looked around. He knew everyone at the table, but he felt lonely. He grabbed a plate and started to pile it up with food. But stopped as an idea popped into his head.

He grabbed a large napkin, the empty bread basket, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and piled fruits, and other foods into the basket. As he was doing this, his housemates were looking at him with disgust. He was embarrassing their house. Just as Goyle and Crabbe were about to push him back into his seat, Blaise turned around; making them dropped their hands and step back. He pursed his lips and left the Great Hall.

He ran all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. He didn't think that Ginny was going to be there; he just wanted to go up there because if she was outside then he would be able to see where she was. The Astronomy Tower over-looked all of Hogwarts grounds, so it would be fairly easy to see her and her red hair.

He spotted her reading under a tree. He smiled lovingly at her before he took off.

Once he was a few feet away from the school's doors, he started to walk. He didn't want to seem desperate by running up to her, huffing and puffing. He stopped a few feet in front of her and cleared his throat. She slowly brought her head up, but not her eyes. She was trying to finish the paragraph she was reading.

Once she was complete, she looked up completely and grinned. "Hey Blaise, I thought you were eating dinner."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't feel like eating alone."

Ginny chuckled and shook her head, "Well if you want, I can go back to the Great Hall and eat with you."

He nodded his head, "Or you can't have dinner with me under this tree."

She cocked an eye brow, "Why, Mr. Zabini; are you asking me out on a date?"

He turned a light shade of pink, making Ginny bit her lip to prevent herself from teasing him about that. "If I was, what would your answer be?" He inquired.

She wrinkled her nose a little bit and pretended to think about it. "It depends. What do you have in the basket?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure. You and I could both find out if you say yes."

She smiled and hugged him, "Of course. I would love to have dinner with you."

He hugged her back and sat down. He took out the main course and the drinks.

An hour later, they were putting the leftovers and trash into the basket. When they were done, Blaise grabbed the basket and started to leave thinking that Ginny wanted to leave.

"Wait." She put her hand in his, took the basket, put it on the floor and pulled him over to the lake.

She let go of his hand and laid down on her back, looking up at the sky. He got the message and laid down next to her. She rested her head over his chest and her hand rested comfortably over his stomach. He had an arm around her shoulder and his other hand was on top of hers. They just laid there in silence admiring one an other and their surroundings.

After a few minutes he noticed that she was starting to doze off but was having a little trouble. So with the hand that was over hers, he started to draw circles and his other hand started to rub her back. She smiled gratefully at him within two minutes she was asleep. Even though she had fallen asleep he didn't stop doing what he was doing. He just felt that if he stopped then everything that they were doing would fall apart and end. He didn't want that night to end, because doubted that this was ever going to happen again. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he didn't want it to ever end.

Blaise had taken Ginny back to her room at 4:30 in the morning and sat with her for two hours, watching her sleep. Then at 6:20 he had started back to his dorm where Draco had stormed in 10 minutes later as he was getting ready for bed.

Draco almost shattered the door when he closed it; or rather slammed. Blaise came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth with his eyes slightly droopy. "What the-" He yawned and continued, "hell?"

Draco was mad pacing the room mumbling. Blaise sighed, went into the bathroom to continue brushing his teeth. He came out with a towel in his hands wiping his face. "What's up, Malfoy?" He asked as went grabbed a bottle of water out from under his bed, where a box of ice cold water ly, and tossed it to him.

"My father!" He shouted, not caring about Crabbe and Goyle who were sleeping in the other beds. They were hard sleepers and they could care less about Draco and his problems.

"What about your father?" He asked as he grabbed himself a bottle of water. "Could you stop the pacing before you tell me?"

Draco groaned and threw the bottle to the wall. "The bastard wants me to go to the U.S. to 'train'."

Blaise raised an eye brow in mid gulp. His friend turned around abruptly and smashed his fist to the wall. "He wants me to leave the day of graduation. Right after the after-party is over, I leave."

"When are you coming back?"

"The son of a bitch didn't even tell me! He just said, 'son, you and I are going to the U.S. to train you. You must be prepared for what is to come in your life.' What kind of bull shit is that? 'Prepare you for what is to come in your life.' That is the gayest shit I've ever heard. The other Deatheaters didn't have to go to the U.S. to train."

Just as Blaise was about to put in his two cents, Draco cut in, "What kind of sick fuck says that shit."

Blaise sighed and let Draco rant and rave until he was tired. "The things I wish I could do that motherfucker…"

Ginny woke up the next day to someone ripping her blinds apart, allowing the sun's ray to stream into the room. She smiled and stretched. Last night was great. Oh my god, I had such a great time. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled even wider at the sight before her.

"Good morning." Blaise greeted.

"'Morning."

"Look Gin, last night," she began to frown. Did he regret it? "I had a great time with you."

She sat up and nodded, looking down at her hands lying on her lap. He tilted her chin up gently with his pointer finger, "I hope that we can do it again sometime." He whispered.

She squealed and jumped into his arms making him laugh and hug her tightly. He hadn't told Draco about his night with Ginny yet because of the event that had happened last night with Draco and his father. But he was planning of getting his friend's advice.

That morning at breakfast, Draco was going to tell Ginny about his father's plan but thought that it would be better if he told her after that day's classes. He didn't want to worry her. Knowing Ginny, she would probably spend the whole day trying to find the loop hole.

The three of them entered the Great Hall at the same time and sat where they usually sat. But Draco felt something was different about his friends. Ginny had gone down to the Slytherin Dungeons that morning, like every morning, to retrieve Draco and Blaise. She had gone up to their dorm and announced her presence and told them that she would be downstairs in the common room waiting because she didn't want the temptation of sleeping in one of their beds. She was extremely tired this morning and would sleep on anyone's bed.

A few minutes after Ginny left the dorm, Blaise announced that he would wait with Ginny in the common room. Draco didn't think anything of it, but now he was starting to wonder what the two of them were doing down there. He shivered.

Now they were sneaking secret glances at each other thinking that he didn't notice. Draco was happy for Blaise. He had liked Ginny for a long time and she returned her feelings. Now all Draco had to do was wait for his friend to tell him.

After classes that day, Draco, Blaise and Ginny headed up to the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone else was in the Great Hall so they would get the peace they need. Draco decided to do a little spying, so he told the two that he was going up to his room to put his books away, but in truth was going to stand at the top of the staircase and listen to his friends talk.

Once he was gone, Blaise turned to Ginny and smiled, "How was your day?"

"It was fine."

He was about to ask her a question, but Pansy and her friends walked in. "Oh look, it's Weasley. So how many have you done so far?"

Ginny stiffened up and said, "The number is unknown. If I told you now you would be blown away."

Pansy cocked a brow and nodded, "Right. Of course it is. I wouldn't be surprised if you beat me this year, Weasley. I mean, just look at that slut mother of yours. Like mother like daughter."

Ginny was about to snap and go all out on the whore, but Blaise put a hand on her shoulder; calming her slightly. Pansy laughed at the action and went upstairs.

The unknown number was surprising. Ginny had only slept with a few people this year. Ever since she saw what happened to her family because her mother slept with another man, Ginny changed. She was sweeter, less whore-ish. She didn't want what happened to her mother, to happen to her. She had to change her ways.

Blaise sighed, "Why don't we sit?"

She nodded and sat on the couch. She inhaled deeply and asked, "What was it that you were going to say, before the whore interrupted us?"

"I'll ask you as soon as she leaves."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough, Pansy and her posse was out of the portrait hole and Blaise sat down next to her.

"Gin, what are we?"

Her eyes flew open in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask. She was the one who was supposed to ask him. Oh well, one less task for me. "Um, I don't know Blaise. I'm willing to be whatever you want us to be."

"So we're an us?"

Ginny blushed, "If you want."

"I want." He smiled.

She looked at him and grinned widely.

"I think we should tell Draco."

"Of course."

He nibbled on his lip a little before he quickly kissed her and flew up the stairs. She inwardly laughed, he's obviously very nervous.

Draco heard Blaise' footsteps and he flew up to their room, dropped his books on the table and began taking off his cloak and shirt just as Blaise entered the room, breathing in short breathes.

Draco turned around and asked, "What happened to you?"

Blaise shook his head and grabbed a bottle from under his bed. He took a few large gulps. "What do you think of Ginny?"

"I think that she's really hot."

Blaise gritted his teeth, "What if we were going out?"

"I'd still think she was really hot."

"I mean, would you be ok with us going out?"

"Sure, why not. She is really hot and I wouldn't blame you."

"Ok, well we are."

"Ok." Draco said simply as he jumped onto his bed.

Blaise pursed his lips and asked, "How'd you know?"

Draco laughed, "Could you two have been more obvious?"

Blaise laughed too, "I guess we sort of showed it a bit huh?"

"Yea, but I don't think anyone else noticed."

Blaise nodded and smiled. "She is great."

"Yeah, she's hot."

Blaise frowned and said, "I don't think that you should tell Ginny about you and your father just yet."

Draco sat up, "Why not?"

"Because it'll just burden her. She and I are dating. I don't want her to worry about you and your problems while we're out on a date or something and you KNOW that she will be thinking about that."

Draco nodded. "Fine. Let's go. We don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting now, do we?" He smirked.

"Yeah, because she's so hot and all, right Malfoy?"

AtwistedAngel13

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Rain was pouring all over them, around them, everywhere; but they didn't care. All they cared about was the matter at hand. Both breathing in short, rapid, harsh breaths.

"Please, tell me that what they are saying in there isn't true." He begged.

"Blaise, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. It just..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know why she did it. It was killing her to see him like this. And she did it to him. She is just like _her._

"_But you did._" He whispered. "You did hurt me...whether or not you meant to. You did."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at his feet, trying to hide the tears that were starting to cascade down his face. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. It hurt him so bad. Was she trying to make him feel guilty for all those girls he had cheated on? If she was, it was working. He loved her and she went and did this to him. How could she? Did he want to know the answer to those questions today? It would only break his heart more.

As he was thinking, she kept on repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry." He wanted so badly to forgive her, but he couldn't. She hurt him, along with his best friend. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "I have to go. Don't follow me, don't come looking for me. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." He whispered in her ear. His voice was full of hatred, venom dripping off it.

_To be continued..._


	11. Roses

Title: Accidental Love

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that, it all belongs to JK. Rowling.

Chapter Eleven: A Rose

**BEWARE! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER I HAVE TO WARN YOU! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DRAMATIC AND IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"The stars are really bright tonight." Ginny whispered as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend who was staring at her lovingly; unknown to her.

"Yes, beautiful." He whispered back as he placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes.

Tonight was the celebration of their three month anniversary. _Wow, three months. I can't believe it. _Ginny thought to herself_. Blaise is wonderful; such a gentleman. _She loved the fact that even though he had money, he didn't buy her extravagant gifts everyday to express his feelings for her. Instead he would do things that represented more than words could express. Sure, he would buy her beautiful things, but what Ginny loved most about them, was the little note or poem that accompanied the gift.

A few times a week, the couple would sneak out on a bright, starry night, like tonight, admiring the sky and enjoying each others company. Some nights they would talk about the others day or about the latest gossip, and other nights they would just sit, holding each other, whispering sweet nothings in each others ear. Blaise loved to shower Ginny with little things that had a lot of meaning to it. He didn't find it appropriate to give someone he liked as much as he liked Ginny, a gorgeous gift with no meaning to it at all.

After class, Blaise would walk Ginny to the common room and the two of them would change and go to the Room of Requirement or where ever they felt like going that day, and do homework, eat dinner, or play games. Because the both of them were very open to each other and so close they would talk about things that most couples wouldn't talk about. For instance, sex, period, girls, guys or anything else. That was another thing that Ginny liked about Blaise. He didn't think with his dick, but his heart so they didn't make out every second they were alone.

"Are we going to the Christmas Ball together?" Blaise asked in a hush tone, even though he knew the answer.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I mean we've been together for so long, what has it been like? Three months? We are way over due for a break up."

Blaise sat up abruptly, making his girlfriend sit up. "Are you serious?"

She nodded sadly, though smiling and said, "I am."

"I can't believe this!" He stood up and stormed back to the castle, leaving Ginny sitting under the tree shocked._ I can't believe that he seriously thought that I wanted to break up with him. Why the hell would he think that? Unless, he wants to break up. Oh my god! _She stood up and ran after him.

When she finally caught up to him, she jumped in front of him and into his arms. She kissed him full on the lips and when they broke apart she started apologizing and explaining how it was all a joke and she didn't want to break up with him. But she stopped in mid- explanation because he was grinning widely. She cocked an eye brow and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Inwardly, Ginny gasped and was thinking that he seriously wasn't going to pop the question now. It was too soon. "I'm glad that you were joking. Because it would be horrible to return this." He one handedly opened the box and smiled even wider when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

Inside the box, laid a very simple yet elegant ring. It was plain silver, intertwined at the center was a small ruby. Ginny gasped and her eyes began to water. "Oh my god, Blaise. It's beautiful. But, but-"

He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him instead of the ring and said gently, but firmly, "I'm not asking you to marry me, yet. This is for our three month anniversary. Do you like it?"

She smiled and said, "I love it. Thank you so much. It's beautiful." She kissed him again and they broke apart smiling. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She was admiring the ring as Blaise began to put the box back into his pocket. "Wait." She said stopping him. "There's no note?"

He smiled and continued to put the box in his pocket. "Sorry baby, not tonight." He kissed the tip of her nose and put her on her feet. They walked back to the castle hand in hand. She didn't even notice the walk back as she replayed the night repeatedly in her head. She didn't wake out of her trance until she entered her dorm. There were roses everywhere and rose petals littered the floor and the bed. On her pillow lay a single piece of parchment.

Ginny slowly walked over to her bed and a smile danced across her face as she read the poem:

In the early morning hour,

Just before dawn, lover and beloved wake

and takes a drink of water.

She asks, "Do you love me or yourself more? _0_

Really, tell the absolute truth."

He says, "There is nothing left of me.

I'm like a ruby held up to the sunrise,

Is it still a stone, or a world made of redness? It has no resistance

to the sunlight."

She looked at the ring that sat upon her finger and looked around the room. Red was everywhere. She smiled and fought back tears. He's so sweet and romantic. She sat down on her bed, careful to move the petals and laid on her back. _This is beautiful. He's beautiful_. She sighed, with the note in her hands, over her heart.

Blaise came in a dream like trance, thinking about the night and how Ginny had reacted when he gave her the ring.

Draco looked up from the essay he was writing and smirked. "So I guess the ring worked?"

Blaise nodded, "Yeah. She was ecstatic." He sat across from his friend and put his head in his hands. "Thank you. If it weren't for you, Ginny and I would never be this close."

His friend cocked an eye brow and asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Ginny likes a romantic guy. Someone who doesn't buy her love but shows it in ways that are unique and I'm not that guy. Well I am, it's just, she's seen everything I've done to thegirls of my past. I want to do something special for her."

"That was so deep." Draco placed a mocking hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. Blaise had done a lot for Ginny on his own, without Draco's help, but sometimes he needed to run his plans by his friend to get an opinion. Tonight was both of their plans, Draco's was the ring and Blaise had put together the room full of roses. Draco was the one who gave Blaise the idea of the poems and notes.

Blaise loved the idea, but couldn't come up with romantic poems so Draco did it for him. They both knew that if Ginny ever thought that Blaise's gifts, thoughts and actions weren't sincere, she would never talk to them again. She would think it was a game and it would kill the three of them if they were no longer friends, so this plan had to be kept under tight ropes.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate everything that you're doing for me." Blaise said.

Draco shrugged, "No problem, just make sure that I'm invited to the wedding." He stood up and started putting his things back into his bag. "I'm going to crash now, see you later."

He dropped his things on the floor by his bed, jumped onto his bed and pulled the curtains around him. He closed his eyes and sighed. After a few seconds of silence, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a quill and notebook. He opened it to the marked place and continued to write.

A lovely rose with petals soft

A scent so sweet and light

So beautiful a flower  
With colors shining bright.

He paused for a moment and thought. After half an hour of thinking what else to write and coming up with a blank page, he put the notebook and quill away and took out a book. He sat himself comfortably under his covers with his knees propped up, opened his book and began to read.

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a smile plastered across her face. She had just had a wonderful dream about Blaise. She sighed and sat up. _I have to thank him!_ She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom.

Washed up, clean, and feeling great, Ginny came out of the bathroom, still smiling and came face to face with Pansy. "You filthy little blood traitor, what did you do last night?" Last night, when Pansy and her friends went up to the dorm, they couldn't enter it. For some reason, the door was locked and wouldn't open. They were about to report to Professor Snape, but Draco had persuaded them to sleep somewhere else.

With the smile still on her face, Ginny replied, "I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to be. See you tonight." She attempted to walk past Pansy and her friends but they wouldn't let her pass.

"We aren't going to let you pass until you tell us what the hell you did to our room last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you girls sure you couldn't come in? I mean how did I get in here and you didn't?"

Pansy smirked, "You and you're boyfriend were probably having a hot and heavy night weren't you? So how many is it now? 20?" Ginny was about to reply but was cut off, "Wait, you've been with Blaise forquite a fewmonths now haven't you? Wow, that's a really long time. You aren't getting attached now are you? I mean, we are in...I guess you could call it a business."

"I'm not playing this game with you anymore. I have Blaise now and I'm happy. I'm-"

"Oh Merlin, so you were being a slut because you weren't happy? What was wrong Weasley? Money problems or the fact that you know that you will never get a boyfriend that will stay with you for more than afew months? You and I both know Blaise. We both know that he can't stay with one girl for a long period of time. Hey, right now, he could be with someone else and you wouldn't even know it."

"Blaise isn't like that."

"Really? Just because you've known him for what...6, 7 years? You think that he's told you everything he's done? Did you know that when he was 13, he got a girl pregnant? And did you know what he did for the girl? He did absolutely nothing. He shrugged and denied that the baby was his. That girl left. Think..."

Ginny's smile left her and she swallowed hard. She had heard about that, but Blaise told her that it wasn't true. She had believed him because she didn't think that Blaise would be so inconsiderate and careless. "Excuse me." She whispered as she left the room.

She walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and walked in. She looked over to Blaise's bed and found it empty. Then she looked over to the other boys bed's and found them all empty too. She sighed, _Great, where the hell are they? Blaise doesn't usually leave without me._

Ginny didn't see Blaise that whole day and it was making her worry. "Hey, Draco? Can we talk?" She asked him. They were in the Great Hall eating dinner and Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out if the rumors and everything that Pansy said were true. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that they weren't. She just wanted to make sure and she didn't feel like asking Blaise because she didn't want to make him feel like she didn't trust him.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to go now?"

"If you don't mind."

He shrugged and got up. "Where to?"

"Follow me." She said as she led the way to the Room of Requirement.

Once they were in the room, she imagined a sofa, a small table and two cups of coffee. They sat down and Ginny got right to the point. "Where is Blaise?" She asked bluntly.

"He's home."

"What? When? Why? How?"She jumped out of the seat andblurted out the questions in one breath.She was shocked, disappointed, scared all at the same time. She was shocked and disappointed that her boyfriend didn't tell her that he was going home and she was scared because she knew that Blaise' family consisted of quite a few death eaters.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Relax. He's fine. He went home really early this morning, by floo powder, because he's parents said that they had something they needed to discuss with him. He'll be back next week, just in time for the Christmas Ball."

"Oh." She said, sadly as she looked down at the ring that sat on her finger. She was upset because she won't be able to thank her boyfriend, she won't be able to see him and she won't be able to write to him or anything. His parents didn't know that the two of them were dating so if she were to write a letter to him, they wouldn't allow him to read it.

Draco chuckled, "Don't worry, babe. You have me to keep you company. Plus, this week will determine whether or not you two can stay true to each other." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big bear hug. She was fighting to get up, but when he didn't let go, she sighed and relaxed in his arms. _Wow, his arms and Blaise's are so...different. Draco's seem so gentle and Blaise's are gentle, but they have this...hesitant feeling to it for a while before he relaxes. This feels...good. _

Draco was a good4 inches taller than her so she had to stand on her tippy toes, but he still had to bend over a little. "Blaise and I aren't going to break up." She said into his shoulder.

That night Draco went to his room feeling great. He and Ginny had sat on the couch, in his arms, and talked for hours on end. They hadn't really talked while Blaise was around. The three of them would hand out and stuff, but Draco and Ginny never had time to spend, with just the two of them together.

He jumped onto his bed, drew the curtains and took out his poem book and continued to write.

A lovely rose with petals soft  
A scent so sweet and light  
So beautiful a flower  
With colors shining bright.  
But something not so savory  
About the fragrant rose -  
The thorns, so sharp upon the stem,  
That sharpen as it grows.

Over the next few days, Ginny and Draco spent more time together and were hardly ever seen one without the other. As the days progressed, Draco was getting more anxious. Blaise hadn't sent him a letter since he left and Draco was getting a little worried. Blaise had gone home because he had been given a small task by his parents. He was to go to Ireland and retrieve an important stone. He would have told Ginny, but Blaise had made him promise not to tell his girlfriend of his where about's.

Whispers and rumors flew around the school about Draco, Ginny and Blaise. Whispers and rumors that were absolutely false, though neither Draco nor Ginny did anything about them except deny the false accusations when asked.

The rumors were that, Draco and Ginny started going out and Blaise was so broken hearted that he left school. Others were more believable like the one where Ginny and Blaise were still together, but Blaise had to go home because his mother was sick and Ginny started getting bored, so she hooked up with Draco. Both Ginny and Draco, laughed at the mere thought of what the student body was saying about them.

Beside the hilarious gossip that was going around, everyone was really excited. The Christmas Ball was coming up and both girls and boys were flying through the halls asking each other who they were going to go with and what they were going to wear and all sorts of questions.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she couldn't really get as excited as everyone else. She was afraid that Blaise wouldn't make it to the dance and she would be left there, date less. She asked Draco every day, constantly, if he knew when her beloved would come home and every time the answer was, "I don't know, Ginny, but he said that he'll be back on the day of the ball, don't worry." But she did worry and that was all she could do.

"Hey Ginny?"

She looked up from the book she was reading, "Yes?" She and Draco were in the library studying for upcoming tests they had.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked sounding casual.

She chuckled, "Besides hanging out with you, no. Why?"

"Do you want to go out tonight? Like for dinner or anything?"

Ginny made a fake shocked face, "Why, Mr. Malfoy, are you asking little ol' me out on a date when you know better than anyone else that I have a boyfriend?"

Draco shrugged, "I just thought that you would like to go out for a little while. I mean, you look kind of sad so I thought that dinner or something would cheer you up a bit."

"Aww that's so sweet of you Draco. I would love to go ." She replied even though she knew that she shouldn't. _But its only a friend to friend thing. It's not like anything is going to happen tonight. Draco knows that I'm going out with Blaise. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship._

That night, the two of them headed out under Draco's invisibility cloak. They went to a small but homey, Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade. Blaise had taken her there a few times. They both ordered a small meal and Draco ordered two cups of wine. They both liked beer better, but because they were in a restaurant they didn't feel that it was appropriate to drink beer.

"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight Draco. I really appreciate it." Ginny said as she sipped her wine.

"No problem. You just looked so lonely." He teased.

She glared at him, "Don't even Draco."

"What?" He asked innocently. "Oh hey, I forgot what you ordered, what was it again?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo."

He chuckled at this, "You always get the same thing every time you go to an Italian restaurant."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. Remember when a group of us went to that Italian restaurant in Hogshead?"

She nodded, and bit her lip.

"And do you remember what you ordered there?"

Ginny sighed, "OK, so I like Fettuccine Alfredo. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Draco out his hands up in defense, "Of course not. I think that you should try other dishes, but if you like Fettuccine Alfredo that much, go for it."

She chuckled and took a sip of her wine. Subconsciously, they were both doing the same thing and staring deeply into each others eyes. Though, they didn't notice it. When they put down their cups, they smiled at the other.

Once Draco reached the confines of his room, he pulled the curtains up and took out his notebook where he continued with his poem.

A lovely rose with petals soft  
A scent so sweet and light  
So beautiful a flower  
With colors shining bright.  
But something not so savory  
About the fragrant rose -  
The thorns, so sharp upon the stem,  
That sharpen as it grows.  
Yet still lovely is the flower  
Despite the thorns that prick  
Just as life and love are sweet  
They too have thorns that stick.

The last two days breezed by nice and calm. Tonight is the night of the Christmas Ball, a few days before the actual day of Christmas, and everyone was either in their dorms getting ready or in their friends dorms, getting ready. Ginny had decided to let Pansy and her friends have the room today. And she went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She didn't mind getting ready in a haunted bathroom, she just wanted peace and quiet so she could do everything just as she wanted to without getting bumped into.

She was grinning widely as she put her dress on. But it disappeared off her face when she realized that she couldn't quite zip up the back. She tried as hard as she could, but no avail. "I'm sorry I can't help you. If I could I would." The creepy voice that belonged to Moaning Myrtle rang through out the bathroom. Ginny spun around and smile thankfully. "It's fine Myrtle. I know someone who can help me. I just need you to do me a favor and go get him for me."

A few minutes later, the door swung open and in came Draco, huffing and puffing. "What's...wrong?" He asked panicked. Ginny giggled and walked over to him. "I'm fine. I just need your help." She tuned around and pulled up her hair.

Draco sighed, "Geez, Myrtle made it sound like you were going to die or something." He put his hand on the zipper and the other hand on her waist. Slowly, he pulled the zipper up, his fingers lightly brushing her back, sending chills up her spine. Once he finished his task, Ginny put her hair down and turned to face him.

She hadn't put her make up on yet, but she looked gorgeous to him. With her hair slightly wavy, her chocolate brown eyes glistening, the way she stood with her eyes looking down at the floor, her lips caught between her teeth, her hands behind her back; it just made him want to pull her into his arms and make out with her until she couldn't stand anymore. "I haven'tgotten around to putting my make up on yet, so I probably don't look good but-" She murmured to her feet.

He put a finger under her chin and made her eyes meet his, "You look beautiful without make up."

She smiled, blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "Thank you." She walked over to the sink that she was working with and began to do her hair. As she was doing it, Draco leaned against the door of a bathroom stall and watched her. _Merlin, she's breath taking. Blaise better not screw with her. _

As Ginny was doing her hair she thought to herself, _Wow, Draco is so sweet and hot. Especially in that suit. _"So who are you taking to the dance?" She asked casually even though she felt a pang of...was that hurt, jealousy?

She saw him shrugged, "I forgot. Some girl named Holly or something like that." Her jaw dropped, (_Maybe he's not so sweet after all.) _She spun around and stormed over to him. He inwardly groaned and tried to fight his emotions. She looked so hot the way she was walking over to him. Her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing, her lips tightly sealed. God, he just wanted to rip her dress off and have his way with her so bad.

Once she was close enough, she started jabbing his chest. "How dare you Draco Malfoy? Forget your date's name? That poor girl is going to be so devested when you say her name and it's not hers. How would you like it if someone called you...Doug instead of Draco?"

He wasn't quite listening to her, but watching her chest rose up every time she inhaled and declined every time she exhaled. "Draco? Draco? Are you even listening to me?"

He looked up and smirked. "I'm sorry?"

Her eyes widened and she threw her hands up in defeat, "Fine, Draco. See if I care when your date slaps you in the face for calling her the wrong name." She was about to turn around and continue putting her make up on, when he grabbed her wrist and kissed her full on the lips.

She tensed up at first, but after a few seconds she started to enjoy the kiss. She pushed him against the wall and began to tug at his shirt. He got the message and helped her untuck his shirt. She put her hands under his shirt and ran her hand over his rock hard stomach, over his chest and around his back. He groaned to this and he spun them around and pinned her against the wall. He released her hair and ran his fingers through it.

She knew she had to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This felt so good, it was like her body yearned for it. Even though she and Blaise have done this kind of thing to each other, nothing they did could even come close to how she felt when she did it with Draco. He brought his hands down from her hair and slowly slid down her neck, over her shoulders around to her back to the zipper that he had, not too long ago, zipped up for her.

Before they went further, he pulled away and looked her square in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whisper.

She smirked and said, "What? The great Draco Malfoy is afraid?"

He cocked a brow, "I'll take that as a yes." He slowly kissed her.

An hour and a half later, clothes were scattered everywhere and in the middle of the girls bathroom lay Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasely, naked, panting. Ginny was in Draco's arms thinking, _Wow, that was...wow. _

After a few minutes of panting, Draco asked, "Are you OK?"

Ginny chuckled, "Just barely. Here, I thought I'd seen, and felt it all."

Draco smirked, "A Malfoy looks different and feels different."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Are you OK?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Physically, I'm great. But mentally, I'm falling apart." He whispered in her hair and kissed her forehead. He stood up and gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Ginny sat up and began to gather her clothes and get dressed also. _Oh my god, I can't believe I did that. _She thought as everything began to kick in. _I have a boyfriend. A great boyfriend. Oh my god! _Once she got everything on, which took quite a while, she came out trying to zip up her zipper. She was surprised to see that Draco was still there.

She licked her lips and looked at the floor. "Um... Can you zip this for me, again?'

He nodded and helped her, this time he didn't touch her in anyway. Yet, she still felt the same chills she felt before as his breath tickled her exposed neck. Once he was done she walked over to the mirror and started to reapply her make up and fix her hair.

Draco walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. He bent down to her ear and said, "I know that you probably regret what we just did, but I don't. I love you, Ginny. But I will not come between you and Blaise, if you truly love each other. In the early morning hour, Just before dawn, lover and beloved wake and takes a drink of water. She asks, 'Do you love me or yourself more? Really, tell the absolute truth.' He says, 'There is nothing left of me. I'm like a ruby held up to the sunrise, Is it still a stone, or a world made of redness? It has no resistance to the sunlight.'" He pulled out a rectangular box out of his pocket and put next to the sink. "See you later." He lightly kissed her shoulder and left.

Once Ginny heard the door close, she looked up at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were glassy, her lips plump, and her cheek a light tinge of pink. _How did he know about the poem? Did Blaise tell him? _She looked down to the black, velvet rectangular box and swallowed hard. She wanted to open the box and see what was inside, but then she didn't.

Her heart took the best of her and she slowly reached over to it and opened it. Her breath escaped her as her eyes took in the sight that was before her. In the box lay a gold chain that was dotted with rubies and diamonds. She gingerly took out the necklace and laid it against her neck. It was gorgeous. It made her eyes stand out, her hair seemed reder, and it went beautifully with her dress. _But I can't wear it, if Blaise asks where I got it, I don't know what I'm going to say. _

She was going to put it back into the box until something sticking out of the box caught her eye.

A lovely rose with petals soft  
A scent so sweet and light  
So beautiful a flower  
With colors shining bright.  
But something not so savory  
About the fragrant rose -  
The thorns, so sharp upon the stem,  
That sharpen as it grows.  
Yet still lovely is the flower  
Despite the thorns that prick  
Just as life and love are sweet  
They too have thorns that stick.  
But do not fear to live or love,  
Life's not exempt from pain -  
So pick a rose, you may get hurt,  
But you will also gain!

Once she finished reading the poem, her eyes were leaking large droplets of water and a rose suddenly appear in the box. She put the poem down and picked up the rose, but dropped it once she felt the prick of a thorn. She smiled sadly as more tears slid from her eyes.

She entered the Great Hall by herself that night. She took a good look around the room and smiled sadly. Everyone was either happily dancing with their partner or sitting, closely, next to each other, whispering sweet nothings in one another's ear. She walked over to the drinks table and poured herself something.

As she was walking across the room, someone was sitting in the corner of the room watching her. _Merlin, she's beautiful. _He watched as she poured herself a drink and sat at empty table. She was playing with something along the collar of her neck, but he didn't think twice about it. He stood up and walked over to her. His face hidden behind a mask.

Ginny felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around, expecting it to be the face of her boyfriend. But almost screamed out in horror as she came face to face with this black masked person. "Oh Merlin." She placed a hand over her pounding chest. "Hi, um... Did you need something?" She asked politely.

Mutely, he nodded and signaled for her to follow him. She did as she was asked. He lead her out to the back where once again, her breath evaded her. The bushes were covered with red roses, and it was in the formation of a large heart, and they were in the middle of it.

The masked figure took off his mask to reveal a scared and bruised face of Blaise Zabini. Ginny gasped and almost took a step back. Her eyes filled with tears as she brought a shaking hand to his face and gingerly ran her fingers over his scars and bruises. "What happened?" She choked.

He looked down, ashamed and muttered, "I'm that ugly huh?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No." She whispered and took his hands in hers. "No, you're beautiful. I just, I'm just," She paused, "I'm so happy to see you that it doesn't matter how you look like because in my eyes, you will always be the handsome man that I fell in love with."

He looked up with his eyes filled with hope and relief. "You mean it? You love me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, I love you Blaise Zabini." He smiled back and they kissed. He was about to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Not now." She whispered.

"OK, do you want to dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Yes, I would love to." The couple walked into the ballroom and danced close together, slowly and enjoyed the others warmth. After a few hours of dancing, Dumbledore had announced that the night had come to an end and the men may walk their dates back to their dorms.

Ginny and Blaise walked hand in hand to the Room of Requirement where they sat on the couch and talked about what happened over the last week.

"I went home where I stayed one night. I packed the essentials and left the house before dawn. I flew to Ireland, by broom. I went to this magic museum where I had been given the task to retrieve this diamond." He stopped for a moment and glanced at his girlfriend's face.

"Why don't you just tell me the name of the museum and this diamond? And did you of all people have to get it?"

Blaise sighed, "About a year ago, my parents got on the bad side of Voldemort. He threatened to kill them and I if he didn't get his diamond. My parents promised that they would, but they couldn't get it. So they sent me. I can't tell you the specifics because I don't want to get you into this. At least not more than I already have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort has something planned. Something to do with that diamond. And I don't think it's good."

"So you got the diamond for him even though you knew that it was for a bad cause?"

He sighed and nodded, "I had to. Otherwise he would have killed my parents and me. Please, understand, I couldn't leave without saying good bye to you."

For some reason Ginny didn't feel that he was being honest, but she didn't say anything. "OK, fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you tell Draco about that poem you gave to me last week?"

He looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "No, why?"

She laughed, "No reason." _Then why did he recite it? So clear and on point? _She had read the poem a million times and memorized it so when she heard Draco say it, she instantly recognized it.

"OK. So what have you done this week?"

She shrugged, "Nothing. I've just been hanging out with Draco and doing school work and missing you."

He hugged her close to him and sighed, "I missed you too."

The next day, Ginny woke up feeling the best she's felt since the beginning of the year. She stood up to stretch and as she looked out her window, a frown dawned her face. The sky was a depressing gray, making it look like it was going to rain sometimethat day. She sighed and looked around her room to find that it was empty. She rolled her eyes and started to get ready for the day.

An hour later, she bounded into the boy's dormitory. She smiled as she ripped open the curtains that stood between her and her love. She giggled as her eyes fell upon her boyfriend. He was bare chested, and hugging his pillow to his chest, snoring softy. She bit her lip as she gently removed the pillow and replaced it with her body.

Instantly, Blaise pulled her closer to him and buried his head in her hair. "Morning, baby." He whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Morning."

Without opening his eyes he asked, "Do you really love me?"

She frowned slightly, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He slowly opened his eyes, "Even though I look like this?"

She gasped, "Yes, I'd love you even if you looked like an ogre."

"But I don't look an ogre. I look like this. Do you love me even though I look _like this_?"

"Yes, I will always love you no matter how you look."

He smiled a smile of relief and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too."

Two hours later, the couple walked hand in hand into the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Even though it was almost twelve in the afternoon, the room was packed with students. Everyone woke up late because of the night before.

They sat in their usual seats and ate. When they finished eating, Blaise turned to Ginny and took her hands in his, "I'm sorry. I know that I just came back and we have so much to catch up on. But I have to go and talk to Dumbledore. But when I'm done, I'll come find you, OK?"

Ginny nodded, "Of course. I'll see you later then?" He kissed her and left. She looked down at her plate and sighed. She had just lost her appetite. She reached over to get her purse, but was interrupted when someone sat in the vacant seat next to her. "So, was it good?"

Ginny groaned, "Pansy, right now isn't the time." She threw her purse on and started for the doors.

"Just tell me if it was good."

Ginny spun around and asked, "What are you talking about? What was good?"

Pansy walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Was Draco a good lay?"

Ginny gulped. She hadn't really thought about it. She didn't want to. She wanted to pretend that it never happened. She closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Pansy nodded and chuckled, "That good huh?"

Ginny's eyes flew open. She grabbed Pansy's wrist and pulled her out of the Great Hall. She slammed her against the wall and questioned, "How do you know?"

Pansy smiled wickedly, "Don't you remember what I told you that other day? No matter how much you think you know Draco, you don't know him at all. He and I have known each other longer than you've been alive. Do really think that he would keep his mouth closed?"

"I might not know him as long as you, but I know him better. He wouldn't tell anyone let alone you."

Pansy threw her head back and laughed maniacally. "Then how do I know sweetie, if he didn't tell me?"

Later on that night, Ginny was in her dorm listening to music, when the door flew open. She looked up, surprised, but smiled as her boyfriend entered her room. She slid the headphones off and cocked a brow, "What are you doing here?"

He sat on her bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "What? I'm not allowed into your dorm even though you snuck in mine this morning?"

She put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him so that he was lying on his back. "Of course you're allowed here." She threw her legs over him and laid down on his body. He put his hands into her back pockets ofher jeansand kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied without hesitation. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into him.

They fell asleep in each other's arm that night, each dreaming of the other.

The next morning, Ginny was woken up to the pounding sound of raindrops on her window. She groaned and buried her head in Blaise's chest. "God, I hate the rain." She mumbled.

"Me too." Blaise mumbled back. "Go back to sleep." He took his hands out of her pockets and started to draw circles on her back to get her to go back to sleep.

"Aww, that's so cute. The slut is back in the arms of her boyfriend."

Ginny's head flew up and she glared at Pansy. "Leave." She said venomously.

Pansy smirked, "No, I don't think so. This is my room too and I won't let a slut like you tell me what to do."

Blaise gently pushed Ginny off him and he sat up. "Don't call her that again. You hear me?"

Pansy ignored him and said, "So I guess you didn't tell him. Are you ever going to?"

Blaise's eye brows raised as he turned to Ginny and asked, "Tell me what?"

Ginny stood up and tackled Pansy to the floor. "Shut up!" Blaise jumped up and pulled his girlfriend off the other girl. "Stop, Gin. You can get expelled for fighting."

Pansy stood up and dusted herself off. "You have him wrapped around your little finger don't you. Just like Draco. So who's better?"

Blaise looked at his girlfriend confused. _What the hell? Who's better...?_

"Get out!" Ginny screamed.

Pansy licked her lips and said, "I don't want to." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Mother like daughter. So are you pregnant with his baby? Because if you are, then you and your mother must be really close."

Ginny gritted her teeth and fisted her hands. "Shut up."

"You never answered my question. Who's better? Draco or Blaise? Who was the better-" She never got to finish her sentence because Ginny tackled her to the floor and started pounding her face in.

"I - TOLD- YOU- TO- SHUT- UP! BUT-DID-YOU-LISTEN? NO!-" With every word, her punches became harder and deeper. She was going to continue punching the day lights out of Pansy but she was pulled off.

"Stop Ginny!" He had picked her up and carried her all the way to his room.

Once she calmed down, he put her on the floor and started to examine her to make sure that she didn't get hurt. Even though he knew that Pansy didn't touch her. When he was done, he sat her down on his bed and sighed. "You can't do that."

"I know." She whispered looking at her hands.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

Once again she muttered, "I know."

He ran his hand through his hair and sat next to her. "Please tell me that you didn't sleep with my best friend." He whispered mono toned.

Ginny closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Blaise stood up and looked at her. He saw that she was serious. His breathing increase and swallowed hard. "When?"

"The night of the dance."

His heart stopped. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

She bit her lip and stood up, "It was a mistake. I missed you-"

"So you decided to go and sleep with my best friend? You couldn't wait for me. For one week?" He whispered.

Ginny started to cry and shake her head, "I'm sor-"

He held up his hand and ran out of the room. She followed him. He had longer legs then her so he was a good 7 feet ahead of her. He threw open the doors and ran out to the quidditch pitch. He didn't stop until his chest hurt so bad that it felt like it was going to burst and his legs felt like they were going to fall off. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky, letting the raindrops fall on his face.

"Blaise." She panted as she stood in front of him. "I love you and I made a mistake. I'm sorry."

He looked down at her with unreadable eyes and said, "If you love me, then you wouldn't have made that mistake. And you're not sorry. Because if you were then you would have told me last night. But you weren't going to tell me at all. You were going to hide it."

She shook her head, tears were rolling down her face. "No, I was. I didn't want to tell you so soon because you just came back and I didn't want you to leave again."

"I didn't leave because of you."

"Yes, but if I told you then you would leave and that would be because of me." They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Both heart broken.

Rain was pouring all over them, around them, everywhere; but they didn't care. All they cared about was the matter at hand. Both breathing in short, rapid, harsh breaths.

"Blaise, I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. It just..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She didn't know why she did it. It was killing her to see him like this. And she did it to him. She is just like _her._

"_But you did._" He whispered. "You did hurt me...whether or not you meant to. You did."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at his feet, trying to hide the tears that were starting to cascade down his face. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. It hurt him so bad. Was she trying to make him feel guilty for all those girls he had cheated on? If she was, it was working. He loved her and she went and did this to him. How could she? Did he want to know the answer to those questions today? It would only break his heart more.

As he was thinking, she kept on repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry." He wanted so badly to forgive her, but he couldn't. She hurt him, along with his best friend. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "I have to go. Don't follow me, don't come looking for me. If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." He whispered in her ear. His voice was full of hatred. He turned around and left. Ginny fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

After hours of crying she felt someone wrap its arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She looked up and glared at him. "Why did you tell her!" She stood up.

"Tell who?" Draco stood up.

"Why did you tell PANSY PARKINSON that we slept together?"

"I didn't. I don't talk to her. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell her!"

"Then how did she know?" She fell to her knees once again and cried even harder. Her body was shaking.

He sat down next to her and said, "I don't know, but you and I both know that she has her ways of finding out and we may never know." He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him even though she fought long and hard to get out of his grasp. She bit, scratched, screamed, begged, cried, everything that she could possibly do.

Once she gave in, he started to rub her arms and her back until she fell asleep. Then he carried her across the field and up the stairs and into her room. He sighed and debated with himself whether or not he should change her but thought better of it. Instead he dried her clothes with his wand and casted a slight warming charm around her. He looked at her was sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

AtwistedAngel13

Hey everyone. I haven't posted in like three months and I'm sorry. I really wanted this chapter to be the best it could be. And I feel that it is. It's the longest chapter I have ever posted, and contains so much drama and a bit of angst and I hope that I haven't disgusted anyone with the love scenes. It's different and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have nothing good to say about this story or chapter or about me, then don't review. Because it's not welcomed right now. As for those of you who don't say horrible things about my story, please review and say as much as you want. Tell me what you liked/disliked most about this chapter. Anyways, see you all next time. (Thinking about changing the pairing. Give me your thoughts.)

_Next time on Accidental Love_

"It was all me! He did nothing! Believe when I say that I love you!"

"Hi, I'd like to return this."

The jeweler looked up at the young man and then at the box. He nodded sadly. "I am sorry."

He nodded, "I am too."

_Oh God, this can't be right. _She looked at the calendar and ran to the bathroom.

_To be continued..._


	12. It was JUST A MISTAKE!

Title: Accidental Love

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot. Other than that, it all belongs to JK. Rowling.

Chapter Twelve: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER!

**IN THIS CHAPTER: LOT OF SHORT ACTION IN THE BEGINNING. PAY ATTENTION!**

Four hours later, Ginny woke up to a horrible pounding in her head. She groaned and rolled over to her stomach and buried herself under her comforter and pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't for some reason. And then she remembered. She bit her lip and fought back tears that were threatening to cascade down already tear streaked face.

_Oh god, what did I do? Blaise! _She kept repeating his name in her head as fat droplets of water leaked from her broken heart. The more she cried the more her head hurt. After a few minutes of crying she was forced to stop because of her pounding headache. She was hiccupping as she wrapped her comforter around herself and slowly made her way over to the bathroom where she heaved her insides into the toilet.

Once she finished, she washed her mouth, filled up a cup with water and took a pain killer from the cabinet. She looked up at the mirror and groaned. She looked horrible. Her eyes, both bloodshot and carried ugly bags beneath them, her mouth red and plump, her face showed the trail of tears that had been flowing down her face a few minutes ago. She didn't try to hide it though, all she did was wash her face slightly. She deserved all of this. The heartache, the horrid appearance, the headache and everything else. She was surprised that Pansy and her friends weren't there to taunt her and make her feel worse.

She crawled into bed and looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and classes were going to end in an hour. She looked up at the ceiling and thought, _I wonder if Blaise went to class today. _For a second, she felt like jumping out of bed and running to see him. But then thought better of it. If he hadn't gone to school that day, it was because he felt like shit too and if she ran into his room then he would probably feel worse and angry. She didn't deserve his forgiveness anyway. She crawled back into the bed and burrowed deep under her covers and cried herself to sleep.

An hour later, the door to Ginny's dorm opened and Draco peaked his head in. Classes had just ended and both Blaise and Ginny hadn't gone to classes that day. Once he was certain that Ginny was asleep, Draco entered the room. He had also noticed that his friends hadn't gone down to meals. He knew that Blaise was hurting right now, but he also knew that the cause of that hurt was not only because of Ginny but because of him. After all, it takes two to tango.

Draco hadn't spoken nor seen Blaise since last night. He knew that if he went and talked him right now, Blaise would be so angry with him that he would either pretend that he wasn't alive or he would curse, scream, or hit him.

Draco sighed as he walked over to Ginny's bed and saw that she was in fetal position under her covers. He took out a miniature silver tray and a tiny balled up napkin out of his pocket. He whispered a spell under his breath and the tray and napkin enlarged. He placed the tray on Ginny's desk, unraveled the napkin and out spilled different kinds of snacks, fruits and a nice hot plate of Fettuccine Alfredo. He arranged the foods on the tray and with one last look at the ball that was his heart broken friend, and the love of his life, he left.

Taking a deep breath, Draco opened the door to his dorm, expecting to see the room in a mess and Blaise sitting in a corner with his head in his hands mumbling to himself. To his surprise, Draco had entered the room, and it was clean as ever and Blaise was pulling his pants on. He looked up and smirked, "Well if it isn't the bastard who-" He stopped in mid sentence and shook his head, "Forget about it."

Draco dropped his backpack by his bed and said, "Look, Blaise. I'm sorry and-"

Blaise stormed over to him and stood in front of his face. They were just a breath away from each other. "You're sorry?"

He sighed, "Yes, I am. And so is Ginny. It was a mistake. We weren't thinking when it happened."

"'It was a mistake. We weren't thinking.'" He mimicked. "I know you two are sorry and I know it was 'mistake'."

"Then go back to her."

"Don't you get it Draco. I can't. I leave for a week and she can't be faithful. You know that that bastard is going to send me to do more missions. Next time I might not come back for a month. I don't want to come back to a girlfriend who's fucked the entire school and say it was a mistake. She's not ready for commitment yet."

Just at the moment, the bathroom door opened and out came a blonde. She winked at them and walked out of the dorm.

Draco pursed his lips and nodded, "Not ready for commitment? And you are?" He was starting to get mad.

"I never said that I was." He whispered.

"What the hell Blaise? You've got this gorgeous girl, crying herself to sleep because of you. She loves you and you love her. **HELL, YOU'VE CHEATED ON GIRLS BEFORE!"**

Blaise flared up, **"YOU'RE RIGHT. BUT IF SHE LOVES ME AS MUCH AS SHE SAYS SHE DOES THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME. BECAUSE I LOVED HER AND I NEVER EVEN ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT BEING WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"**

"**BUT IT WAS A MISTAKE!"**

"**I DON'T CARE! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME, DRACO. SHE LOVES YOU!"**

It seemed like the world had stopped. Draco sighed and said in his normal voice, "She doesn't love me. She can't love me."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I can't get into a long term relationship right now. I'm leaving at the end of this school year. I don't know when I'm coming back, or where I'm going for that matter. There is no room in my life for a female companion. But you do. Let your parents get what you and I both know they deserve and spend the rest of your life with her. Be happy."

Blaise shook his head, "You still don't get it. She doesn't love me. She loves you. And you love her."

"I don't love her."

"If you don't love her then how did you write her those poems? It came from you Draco.. You were the one who came up with all the romantic shit. It was you all along and she loved everything that you did- no thought. I just did it for you. Draco, do something for yourself. You don't have to be with Ginny for a long time. Just tell her that it was you and that you love her. Do it for her and you."

Draco shook his head, "Why are you so acceptant of this?"

"Because she loves you and I want her to be happy and she'll be happy if she's with you. Think about it." With one last look in the mirror, Blaise left the room.

The next few weeks were horrible. The three friends weren't talking to each other and Ginny seemed to be getting weaker as days pasted. She had been asked to go to the hospital wing a few times and every time she went, Madam Pomfrey would look at her and start shoving potions and liquefied foods down her throat. She would look good for a few days and then would look horrible again.

Blaise looked like he was happy go lucky with two or sometimes three girls around him. He would make them laugh and flirt restlessly with them.

Draco was neglected by Ginny and didn't feel like debating with Blaise. He looked fine on the outside, but on the inside, he was fighting a losing battle. As the days passed, he would think more and more about what Blaise had said. By the end of the month, Draco had convinced himself that Blaise was right. At the very least, he should apologize and explain to Ginny everything that happened. _I'll tell her next Saturday. _

Ginny sighed and gently put her quill on the desk. She brought her hands up to the temples and started to rub them in circles with two fingers each. For the past few hours, she had been felt surges of pain run through the upper right part of her eye and then a headache would come. Sometimes she would see blinks of white light appear and she would have flashes of lightheadedness. It was two thirty in the morning and she was trying to finish her homework. She had been doing them for almost eleven hours now. It wasn't that the homework was that difficult, it was just that she was doing them slowly and carefully. Then the pains started and she did them even slower, but not as careful. _It's not like I have anything to do anyway._

She breathe deeply in through her nose and out her mouth, slowly. Thinking that this will ease the pain. It did a little bit, but not much. After a few minutes of pain surging through her head and face, it slowly vanished. She sighed, picked up her quill and reread her sentence. She was about to finish it, but felt something coming up her throat. She ran to the bathroom and heave, hoed.

Saturday rolled around faster than Draco would have wanted. Today, he was going to tell Ginny how he felt about her and their situation. He was going to tell her everything. _Wait, should I tell her that I'm leaving at the end of this year? _He sighed and took a seat. He was in the library going over his plan. Tonight, he was going to ask her out to dinner and hopefully she will say yes. Then he was going to take her to the Astronomy Tower where they were going to watch the metorshower and then he was going to tell her. After going over his plan a few more times and trying to see Ginny's reaction to him telling her he was leaving and without, he thought that it was better not to tell her. _But wait, shouldn't our relationship not start with me lying? _ He growled in frustration and slammed his fist onto the table, making the librarian look over at her and shushing.

Saturday morning, Ginny woke up with her back aching, and her mouth filled with saliva. She slowly sat up and then ran to the bathroom and threw up what very little food there was in her stomach. After she washed her mouth she sat on her bed and sighed.

She was very hungry, but didn't feel like she should eat because she would throw it all up. She closed her eyes and a visual of the calendar appeared. _Oh my god! What day is it? _She ran over to her desk, pulled out her mini calendar and her eyes became the size of kiwi's. She dropped the calendar and went for her pregnancy book. She got this when she found out about _her pregnancy. _Symptoms: missed period or a period with less bleeding than normal, backaches, constipation, darkening of areola (breast nipple), excessive salivation, exhaustion or feeling sleepy, food cravings, frequent urination, headaches, increased sense of smell, lower abdominal cramps, nausea and vomiting, and tender or swollen breasts. She was experiencing more than one of these symptoms. _I can't believe I'm pregnant...with Draco's baby._

Draco took a deep breath and started walking towards her. _I can't believe I'm this nervous to ask a girl out. Especially a girl I've known for years now. _His thoughts were terminated as he tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned around and an angelic smile dawned her face.

Ever since the start of the week, she had begun to eat and spend time outdoors. Draco was overjoyed to see her health improve and she was slowly returning to her old self. She was glowing and walked with her head held high. The warmth returned to her eyes, her rosy cheeks were beginning to reappear, and everything about her was coming back.

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course."

He sat down beside her and they sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence. This is the first time they have spoken to one another since Ginny and Blaise broke up. They were sitting by the lake, letting the sun bathe them in its warmth. He inwardly sighed, and laid on his back. Tucking his hands benethe his head, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Ginny took advantage of Draco's tranquilized state and observed him. The wind played with his hair, sending the front of it flying here and there; his beautiful blue eyes hidden behind closed eye lids, his lips slightly ajar, just waiting to be touched. Oh how she ached to feel his lips on hers once again, if only for a few seconds. His jaw. She loved his jaw. It was strong, but not too strong. She wanted to run her finger along it and go down his throat and under his shirt. She swallowed hard and looked away.

"Why are you here?" She muttered. "Not that I don't want you here. You know what I mean."

He slowly opened his eyes and replied, "I wanted to see how you were."

She smile danced across her face and she turned to face him, "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes and felt as if they were calling to him. If you were one of those few students playing in the field looking at them, it would be like a movie playing in slow motion. His face was slowly inching towards hers. They were just a breath apart, but he paused. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She broke eye contact with him and looked at his lips and face, "Yes." She said surely. And finally they kissed. Without breaking their touch, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him. They broke the kiss, breathing in short breaths, grinning. He laid on his back and she laid on top of him. He placed one of his hands flat on her back and circled it soothingly while the other hand laced itself with one of hers. "Are we ever going to talk about it?" He asked.

He felt her shrug, "What's there to talk about? It was a mistake."

A feeling of pain and sadness filled him. "Oh."

"But I'd like the next time we do it, to be for real." She whispered shyly.

He sighed and embraced her tightly, "Don't do that. You scared me." He whispered in her ear.

She chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy was scared." She kissed him lightly and snuggled closer to him. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "What are we?"

"Anything you want us to be." He replied casually, thinking that she would want them to be a secret couple.

"Will you go out with Draco?"

Caught off guard, his eyes widened, "What? Are you sure?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "I want us to, but if you're uncomfort-"

"No! Of course I want us to. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

With her laced hand, she squeezed his and said confidently, "I do."

"Ok then. But I'm a little upset that you asked instead of me."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest, "You guys and your pride."

AtwistedAngel13

I know the ending was a little rushed but I wanted to end it lightly and not so lovey dovey. Because the next chapter will be all about Draco and Ginny relationship and her pregnancy. It's also going to be the last chapter. So see you all next time and thank you.

Just a little something. I would like all of my readers to go to this site: http/risamoon. a site on Harry Potter. It's a wizarding school and its new. Please go and check it out. We don't have many members but I'm hopeing we get more before Nov. 1st. Please join and give it a try for about a week and see if you like it. Please? If you do join, I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, until next time:)


End file.
